Peter and Lola - Weight Off My Shoulders
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starting from Monday night's episode - the chemistry starts to build between the two culminating in Peter telling Lola his secret in tonight's episode. M for later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

**Been having ideas for this story since Monday and after tonight's scene where Peter confided in Lola about what really happened in Devon, I can't hold back any longer. Not just me that's loving them together either. Hope a romance starts; Lola needs a nice guy…**

LOLA'S POV:

Jay had pulled into a field in the middle of nowhere because Dexter had got us lost after becoming too distracted choosing music. When Peter had stepped in and set us out on the right path, he started the engine again and went to reverse but nothing happened. We were stuck, typical…

"Right, everybody out" he proclaimed

I sighed and opened the door, cringing as I looked down and saw what I'd have to be stepping into. Mud. Climbing out, I cautiously tiptoed through the mud and across the field to the grass, scolding Peter as he laughed at my actions…

"Yeah, great. Thanks a lot" I proclaimed as I was covered in mud as the wheels finally were freed from the mud

The rest of the group started to laugh and I just stood there, frozen to the spot by what had just happened, only snapping from my trance when I saw Peter was removing his t-shirt…

"Woah, what're you doing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You need something to wear, right?" he asked. I nodded, signalling yes… "Then put this on and I'll put my hoodie back on"

He handed me his t-shirt and I couldn't help but stare for a moment at his bare chest. Snap out of it, Lola…

"Where am I gonna get changed?" I inquired

"Behind this?" he suggested, holding his hoodie up

"I don't think so" I replied, laughing nervously

"I won't look" he assured me, smiling weakly

"Yeah, I've heard it all before" I sighed

"I promise" he replied

Sighing. I had no choice. Either travel the rest of the journey covered in mud or get changed. Stepping behind Peter's hoodie, he held it up, the rest of the gang averting their eyes…

"Up, up, up" I proclaimed as he started to lower it slowly

Laughing, he moved it back up so I couldn't see anything but the material in front of me…

"In your own time" he chuckled

Pulling the t-shirt over my head and down my body, Peter removed the hoodie and pulled it back onto his body…

"Pete, you're navigating. You're in the front" Dexter informed him as we walked back to the car

Shooting a glance at me he turned back to Dexter… "Nah, I'm good in the back, mate"

I smiled at him and threw my t-shirt at Dexter as we both climbed into the back of the car again, finally setting off…

Over the few days we'd been here, I'd noticed the awkward tension between Cindy and Peter, his sister having hidden herself in the boot of the car for the trip down here. After Peter and Dexter had come to blows over the stolen money, long story, he'd stormed off to "find Cindy" who'd also disappeared, and after going to look for him, I found him by a deserted lake…

"This is really looking for Cindy, isn't it?" I questioned

"I got distracted" he admitted, smiling at me weakly "what're you doing here, anyway?"

"I came to find you. Pete, I have to ask, you didn't steal the money, did you?" I asked

"No, I didn't" he replied

I smiled at him and sighed… "Doesn't explain why you're being so weird then. What's going on?"

"Has Cindy said something to you?" he questioned

"No, we've not really spoken" I replied "why? Should she have?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "Sometimes she likes to make stuff up, for fun, y'know"

"Why are we stood here talking about Cindy?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She's a pain" he replied simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I nodded, smiling weakly… "Are you gonna tell me what happened in Devon?"

"You don't wanna know" he admitted

"What if I do?" I asked "Pete, you can talk to me, you know. Peter?"

"There was this bunch of us, back in Devon, we used to meet on the beach, about midnight" he began "have some beers, sit by a fire that we made, then we'd go to sleep and then we'd get up as soon as the sun rose and we'd get in the sea. You know, surfing. There was this one time that I woke up first. I nudged my best mate, Gaz, and I said we should go out for a swim. And we were probably still a bit drunk from the night before but you don't really think much about that so we just. We just, erm, we started swimming and we got further and further and he looks at me and tells me he's tired and I tease him, tell him to not be such a wuss. So we carry on. We swim further and further and then, erm, then he gets this cramp and he gets stuck in this, in this really strong current and I'm trying to, I'm trying to swim towards him. I'm trying to swim as fast as I can towards him to help him but I can't beat this current. I'm swimming as hard as I can. And he's looking at me, he's shouting at me to help him and I just, I physically can't so I think I need to get help so I swim back to the beach and I wake up my mates and tell them what's happened and then I look back for Gaz and he's, he's not there. I should've listened to him, but I was too busy showing off, you know. The thing is though, that's not me, that's not even what I do. Lola?"

I snap out of my trance and digest everything he's said to me…

"You're not going to say something?" he asked worriedly

"It wasn't your fault" I whisper, afraid to say it any louder in case someone hears

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It wasn't your fault" I repeat and I step forward and creep up onto my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my head into the crook of his shoulder, smiling against the material of his hoodie as his arms wrap around my waist "it wasn't your fault"

"Thank you" he sighed as we pulled away from each other, a smile on his face

"What for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You're the first person I've told, and you didn't judge me. Thank you" he replied

**Do you guys want me to continue this or should I just leave it as a one-shot? Leave your thoughts in a review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

LOLA'S POV:

We'd all arrived back in the Square an hour or so previous, and Pops had been too busy with a woman whilst I was away meaning I had to go and get in the essentials we needed from the Minute Mart…

"Lola" Peter's voice called as I walked out, going to make my way back home

"Hi" I greeted him as I turned around as he jogged over to me

"Hi" he mirrored "listen, I was wondering, do you fancy going out sometime?"

"As mates, with the gang? Yeah, why not" I replied, smiling warmly at him

"That'd be good but no, I meant just me and you" he admitted "like a date?"

"Look, I don't know what sort of impression you got from when we were away but I don't like you like that, I'm sorry" I explained "I'll see you around, yeah?"

PETER'S POV:

"I don't get it, Fats. Things were great on holiday. We were getting close, or so I thought" I sighed, taking a sip of my beer as he and I sat in The Vic whilst he was on his break

"Who would've thought it, you and Lola" he chuckled, slapping my back "good one, man"

"Except there is no me and Lola, is there?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "she said no when I asked her out"

"You've gotta keep trying then, brother. If you really like her, that is?" he asked

"I do" I informed him "but I just don't get why she'd say no. I mean, things on holiday were great. I should've asked her then. Maybe she would've said yes"

"Have you ever considered the fact that she might be worried about what you think to her being a Mum?" Poppy's voice inquired

"Hi, baby" Fatboy greeted her

"Do you know something I should know?" I asked, turning around to face Poppy

"We may have spoken, yes" she informed me "she does like you though, Peter. You just need to show her that you're not gonna run because she has a child"

"Poppy, you're a genius" I proclaimed, kissing her cheek as I hurried out of the pub

LOLA'S POV:

"What's the matter?" Poppy asked as I walked into the salon with Lexi

"Men" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Is there a someone special in your life?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Maybe" I replied, smiling at her coyly

"Well come on then, spill" she proclaimed, making her way over to me and sitting down

"It's Peter Beale" I informed her "he came away with us and at first I was annoyed but we got to know each other and now I can't get him off my mind. What do I do?"

"Has he asked you out?" she asked

I nodded, signalling yes…

"And what did you say?" she questioned

"No" I informed her

"No?" she mirrored "why no?"

"What's he gonna think to me having Lexi, eh?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Peter's a good guy, Lola. Don't let him slip away over something stupid" she sighed

"You really think he'd be okay with it?" I asked

"I really do, yeah" she informed me, smiling warmly "and who couldn't love this pretty face?"

Later on that evening I'd just put Lexi to bed when there was a knock at the front door. Making my way through the hallway to it I opened it, smiling as I saw Peter stood there, a teddy bear in front of his face…

"What are you doing?" I asked as he removed the teddy bear from in front of his face

"This is for Lexi" he informed me, motioning to the bear

"You can't just buy me and my daughter" I sighed, running a hand through my hair

"I know I can't, and I'm not trying to" he replied "I just want you to know I'm okay with it. I like you, Lola, and I think you like me too. Just have a think about going out with me, yeah?"

Before I had the chance to say anything to me, he'd handed me the teddy bear and was making his way back up the steps and out onto the street…

"Peter" I proclaimed "wait"

"Yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've thought about it. My answer's yes" I informed him

He smiled at me widely and I reciprocated… "I'll text you, yeah?"

I nodded, signalling yes… "And thank you for the bear, Lexi will love it"

Nodding his head, he smiled at me once more before making his way back down the market…

**Awe, I'm officially good at writing cuteness, right? What do you want to see happen on the Peter/Lola date?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pops, Pops, can you get that please?" I asked as the doorbell continued to ring

Sighing as I heard no answer and the doorbell continue to ring, I climbed out of bed and made my way through the living room to the front door, ready to kill whoever it was…

"Nice PJ's" Peter chuckled as I opened the door to him, a smile appearing on my face

"Thanks" I sighed "what're you doing here?"

"Picnic in the park" he informed me "our date, remember?"

"I can't, not today. I'm guessing Pops is at work and there's no one to look after Lexi" I explained

"I was thinking Lexi could come with us?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"You'd be willing to do that?" I questioned, shocked

Nodding his head, signalling yes… "Is that a yes then?"

"Give me twenty minutes. Come in" I replied, ushering him in

"Do you mind if I use your kitchen? I kinda need to prepare the food" he admitted

"Go right ahead" I stated, motioning to where the kitchen was "I won't be long"

"Take as long as you need" he replied as I disappeared into my bedroom

Fifteen minutes later I'd got Lexi and I organised and her into her pushchair. Quickly packing her bag ready for the day, I made my way back out into the living room…

"Ready" I informed Peter as he zipped the picnic bag up

"Me too" he mirrored "hi, Lexi"

I smiled coyly as she smiled her gummy mouth smile at him and he looked up to me, smiling at me too. Leaving the house, Peter was nothing more than a gentleman, opening and shutting the doors behind Lexi and me, the three of us walking in a comfortable silence to the park…

"I just wanted to say thank you for being so amazing about the whole Gaz thing" Peter admitted as we sat in the park on a picnic blanket whilst Lexi slept a little while later

"Like I said when we were away, it wasn't your fault" I replied, smiling at him warmly "I can't imagine going through something like that"

"I still dream about it to this day" he sighed, lying back on the blanket

"It'll always be with you, seeing something like that" I informed him, moving to lay on my stomach next to him

He nodded in agreement and sighed heavily, covering his face with his hands… "I wish I could've done something more"

"Peter, you tried your hardest" I replied, moving his hands from his face "you tried to get to him and you went back to get help but it was too late. It's not your fault so please stop blaming yourself"

"It is though, I should've said let's go back when we were out there and he told me he had cramp. I shouldn't have forced him to stay out in the water. I hate myself, Lola" he admitted

"Well I don't. You did the best you could and that's what matters to me" I informed him

He turned to me and smiled at me weakly, his hand cupping my cheek, both of us moving forwards, our moment being interrupted by Lexi…

"It's okay, baby girl" I sighed, turning to her, glancing back at Peter who was smiling at me

PETER'S POV:

Later that afternoon when Lexi was asleep again, Lola and I decided to pack up the picnic things and make our way back to the Square. Arriving back outside her place, I helped her carry Lexi's pushchair down to the front door…

"Thanks for today, Peter, it's been really lovely" she informed me, smiling widely

"You're welcome" I replied, kissing Lexi's forehead softly "you be a good girl for Mummy, okay?"

I stood up again and saw Lola watching me intently, tears in her eyes…

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly, raising an eyebrow at her

"No one's ever been that lovely with Lexi before" she admitted

I smiled at her and rubbed her arm up and down… "Don't cry, Lo"

"Sorry" she sighed, wiping her eyes, hers meeting mine as she composed herself

Stepping towards me, she moved onto her tiptoes and kissed me softly, smiling at me as she pulled away and unlocked the door, making her way inside… "Bye, Peter"

**I really wanna see something like this happen in an upcoming episode, just saying!**


	4. Chapter 4

LOLA'S POV:

I was in the Minute Mart, having just paid for my lunch before heading back to work, turning and bumping into someone… Peter…

"I'm so sorry" I proclaimed, bending down to pick up my bag of shopping

"Don't worry about it. You okay? You seem a bit on edge?" he questioned

"Yeah, just worried about Lexi" I admitted "it was her first day at playgroup this morning"

"She'll be fine. She's a firecracker, just like her Mum" he replied, rubbing my arm reassuringly

"Yeah, I'm probably panicking over nothing" I sighed "how do you fancy doing something tonight?"

"What? Me, you and Lexi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, I was thinking maybe just me and you?" I suggested, pursing my lips together nervously

"Are you sure?" he questioned

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't" I informed him "so what do you say?"

"What did you have in mind?" he inquired

"I don't know, Chinese and a film. Pops is out and Lexi will be asleep by 7ish" I replied

"Count me in. I'll bring both" he informed me

"Make sure it's something I wanna watch too, okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "And what about food? Anything you don't like?"

"Nuts" I informed him as I made my way to the doorway "I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah, see you tonight" he mirrored, reciprocating my smile as I walked out of the shop

PETER'S POV:

"So Lola's the secret lady, is she?" Denise asked as she made her way back behind the counter to serve me

"She's not a secret" I informed her

"But she's the one who's been putting a smile on that face of yours, yes?" she inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "She's great. But please don't say anything to Dad, not yet"

"Your secret's safe with me" she assured me "have fun tonight"

"Thanks, I intend to" I admitted, smiling at her as I walked out of the shop

LOLA'S POV:

"I thought we were just watching one film?" I questioned as I opened the door to Peter that evening

"I didn't know what sort of films you liked so I brought a choice" he informed me, shutting the door behind him and following me into the kitchen "so you can choose from action, adventure, horror, thriller or comedy. Whatever you wanna watch is fine by me"

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he inquired

"No other guy has ever been this way with me before" I admitted "it's either been their way or the highway"

"Well I don't think that's fair. So what do you wanna watch?" he asked, pulling the DVD's from the bag

"The Dark Knight Rises" I proclaimed

"Sorted" he chuckled "where do you keep the plates? I'll serve up"

"Bottom cupboard. But you might need some help, we've got it safety proofed" I informed him

"I'm fine" he assured me "ow"

"See, I told you" I chuckled "run it under cold water"

Making my way into the kitchen, Peter did as I said as I grabbed the first aid box, rooting through it for some plasters… "I'm gonna have to go to the Minute Mart and get some. Are you gonna be okay here on your own for five minutes?"

"What if Lexi wakes up?" he questioned

"She won't, she's out for the count" I assured him, grabbing my purse from my bag

"You really don't have to go to the shop for me, Lola" he admitted

"We need them anyway. Pops is very accident prone" I replied "I'll be five minutes, max"

PETER'S POV:

I sat down on the sofa, waiting for Lola to return when I heard Lexi start to cry. Glancing to the door, hoping for Lola to hurry back, I glanced at Lexi's bedroom door. Standing up from the sofa, I walked into Lexi's room, seeing her stood up in her cot…

"What's the matter, eh? What's all the fuss?" I questioned, picking her up as she held her arms out to me

Immediately she calmed and I smiled, slowly walking around the bedroom, looking at all the various things Lola had, spotting a picture of she and I that Abi had taken…

LOLA'S POV:

I made my way back into the house, walking through to the living room, seeing Lexi's bedroom door open. As I was about to speak, I stopped in the doorway, seeing Peter with Lexi in his arms, looking at the photo I had on my windowsill of him and I…

"Everything okay?" I asked quietly

"Yeah, she started to cry but she's fine now" he informed me

"I can see that. But I meant with the picture. I just liked it" I admitted

"It's fine" he assured me, smiling as he placed Lexi back into her cot "get the plasters?"

I nodded my head and walked out of the room, him following me, shutting the door behind him… "Are you gonna let me open the cupboard and serve up the food safely then?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'll put the DVD on"

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched him for a second, a smile on my face as he made his way into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Making my way through a couple of minutes later with our reheated plates of food, I sat down next to him, smiling as he handed me the remote…

"Thank you for a lovely night, Peter" I sighed as we stood in the doorway later on that evening

"You're welcome. I had fun" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"So did I" I informed him

"So will I get another date out of you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"I should think so" I replied

"Good, because I enjoy your company, Lola" he informed him

"I enjoy your company too" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously as he stepped towards me

"Good. Would it be okay if I kissed you now?" he inquired

"Very forward" I chuckled "but yes, yes it would"

Smiling at me, he cupped my cheek, lowering his face before pressing his lips to mine softly…

**So a second date and a second kiss... What's next?**


	5. Chapter 5

PETER'S POV:

Walking into the DVD rental shop that morning to return mine and Lola's DVD from the night before, I saw her on the other side of the shop, looking at a Christian Bale movie poster…

"I knew you had a thing for him" I proclaimed, startling her

"You jerk. You almost gave me a heart attack. And I don't know what you're talking about" she replied, moving away from the poster

"I'm sorry. How about lunch on me to apologise?" I suggested "and as for the movie poster thing, yes you do. You were practically drooling just then, just the same as last night"

"I do not drool" she proclaimed, hitting me gently, feigning annoyance "and yeah, lunch would be nice. The Vic at 1pm?"

Nodding my head in agreement, she smiled at me and kissed my cheek, making her way out of the shop…

LOLA'S POV:

"Lola, phone for you" Sadie informed me as I folded some towels whilst waiting for my next client

Smiling at her, I took the phone from her… "Hello, yes this is she. What? Is she okay? Yes, yes, I'll be there in five minutes. Thank you. Bye"

"You'll be where in five minutes?" Sadie asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I hurried about

"Lexi's playgroup" I informed her "she's sick and has a temperature. I have to go"

"Lola" she sighed, running a hand through her hair

"Look, I know I'm leaving you in the lurch but my baby comes first" I replied "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll make up the hours tomorrow, I promise"

"Okay" she stated "I hope Lexi's better soon"

"Me too" I sighed, hurrying out of the door

PETER'S POV:

"_Rain check on our lunch. Lexi's poorly and has been sent home from playgroup. Currently curled up on the sofa watching Tweenies. So much fun x"_

Smiling as I read Lola's text, I replied…

"_I can come and join if you'd like? I'll bring some sandwiches and drinks. On me? x"_

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I continued to serve the customers on the stall, waiting until I had a quiet period to read Lola's reply…

"_As long as you can get someone to cover the stall, that'd be great. Key's under the plant pot. See you soon x"_

LOLA'S POV:

Half an hour or so later, Lexi was curled up on me, nodding off after having some Calpol when I saw Peter's shadow walk past the window and heard him let himself in a couple of moments later. Opening the door to the living room, he smiled at me as he crept in and shut the door behind him quietly…

"Is she asleep?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just about" I informed him "thanks for coming"

"You're welcome" he replied, stroking some hair from Lexi's face "I'll serve us some lunch"

"Thanks. I'm just gonna put her to bed, see if she'll sleep" I admitted, carefully easing myself from the sofa and making my way into my room

"So what food do we have then?" I asked Peter as I walked back into the kitchen and leant against the worktop, watching as he served up our food

"Chicken, ham or BLT, your choice" he informed me

"Chicken please" I replied, smiling at him warmly as he handed me a sandwich

"And to drink, what would Madam like?" he questioned

"Madam?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in intrigue

"Go with it" he stated "drink?"

"Orange juice please" I informed him, taking a bottle from him, making my way to the sofa

"And there's cheesecake for afters" he admitted as he followed me to the living room

"You're a diamond, Peter Beale" I sighed, tucking into my lunch as I changed the channel

"I don't mind watching the Tweenies if you want to" he informed me

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him in shock

"No, course I'm not" he chuckled

Sighing with relief, I changed the channel, finally settling on a random documentary programme…

"Do you want some another slice of cheesecake?" Peter asked me a little while later

"Don't you have to be getting back to the stall?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Don't tell my Dad because he'll kill me but I closed up" he admitted

"What? Why?" I asked

"There's more important things in life than being on a stall in the freezing cold" he replied

"Such as?" I inquired

"You know what, Lola" he sighed, his gaze locking with mine

"You did that for me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"And Lexi" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied, sighing heavily

"What's up?" he inquired

"I'm just finally starting to realise someone other than my Pops cares" I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, Peter locked his hand with mine, entwining our fingers together. Glancing from his face to our hands, nothing more needed to be said…


	6. Chapter 6

LOLA'S POV:

The next week/ten days were filled with me and Lexi spending more time with Peter as well as time alone. Things were progressing slowly but surely. It was nice to have that feeling of being cared for by someone other than a relative. Sitting in the caf that morning, I was snapped out of my trance as Abi joined me…

"Sorry, Abs, what did you say?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I said can I sit down?" she questioned, motioning to the chair opposite me

Nodding my head, she sat down next to me, my attention being distracted by Peter who came in to get some change for the stall… "Morning, ladies"

"Morning" Abi and I mirrored in unison, a smile on Peter's face which I reciprocated

Shooting us a smile as he left, my attention was turned back to Abi…

"You've so got the hots for him" she proclaimed, chuckling as she took a sip of her tea

"Am I that obvious?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yes" she informed me "but he seems to like it. How're things going?"

"Really well" I admitted, smiling warmly "he's great with Lexi and he cares about her so much. The other day he hurt himself and I had to go and buy plasters. When I came home he was cuddling Lexi as she'd woken up. It was so lovely, Abs"

"Has anything happened between you two, you know?" she inquired

"No, no, we're going slow" I explained "we've kissed though"

"And, how was it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good" I replied, smiling at her widely "since when did I turn into this mess over a guy?"

"You don't, which shows this time things are different" she informed me "they are, aren't they?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pursing my lips together… "What if he hurts me, Abs?"

"He'll have Jay, Dexter and me to answer to" she chuckled "but seriously, Lo, do you think he would?"

"No, but then I don't know" I admitted "he's been such a gentleman up till now, but what if I've just been reading him wrong?"

"I don't think you have" she assured me, squeezing my hand "but the best thing you can do is to be open with him. Ask him outright how he feels about you"

"Really?" I questioned

"Where's the feisty Lola Pearce gone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me "go and ask him"

PETER'S POV:

I'd just finished serving a customer when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw Lola with Abi stood behind her…

"What can I do for you, ladies?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them both

"I've come to ask you a question" Lola informed me "how do you feel about me?"

"What?" I questioned

"The question's pretty simple, Peter" Abi stated "how do you feel about Lola?"

"I like you a lot, and I love spending time with you and Lexi. I like that we're taking things slow and not rushing into anything. It's what we both need considering everything. Is that enough for you?" I inquired

"So you're not gonna ditch me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no… "What makes you think I would?"

"I just needed to know you weren't like the other guys" she explained, kissing my cheek "and I think you've passed the best friend test too"

**So Peter's not going to mess Lola around, what next?**


	7. Chapter 7

LOLA'S POV:

I was making my way home after picking Lexi up from playgroup when my phone went off, signalling I had a text. Continuing to push Lexi in her pushchair, I pulled my phone from my pocket, smiling as I saw Peter's name on-screen…

"_Can I take you out tonight? x"_

"_Depends what you had in mind?" x_

"_How does dinner at Scarlett's sound? X"_

"_Expensive. But nice thought all the same. We could do something else? X"_

"_You're forgetting I know the owner which means a discount. But if you don't feel comfortable, we can do whatever you want x"_

"_Pops is in Blackpool for the weekend on a stag do. Come to mine and we'll have takeaway or I can cook us something? X"_

"_Takeaway sounds good to me. I'll buy. Same as last time? X"_

"_Yes please. Thank you. See you tonight. 7:30pm-ish okay? X"_

"_Yeah, that's fine. See you then x"_

Smiling as I locked my phone and put it back into my pocket, I made my way down the steps, easing Lexi's pushchair too. Making my way into the house, I put Lexi into her bouncer and put the TV on, starting to organise her tea. 7:30pm would be here before I knew it if I didn't get a move on…

PETER'S POV:

"Where do you keep sneaking off to with takeaways?" Dad questioned as I arrived back at the house having forgotten my phone

"Nowhere" I replied, grabbing my phone from my pocket

"You must be going somewhere. Is there a girl on the scene?" he inquired

"Ian, leave him alone and come and have dinner" Denise sighed from the dining room

"Go and eat, Dad. I'll see you later" I informed him, disappearing from the house quickly

LOLA'S POV:

"Yes, Pops, Lexi and I are fine" I assured him, the doorbell ringing, signalling Peter's arrival. Making my way to the door, I opened it for him, ushering him in, mouthing to him that I wouldn't be long and to go and serve up our food "it was just a cold caller, that's all. Yes, Pops, the door is locked and everything's fine. We'll see you tomorrow night. Yes, bye"

Hanging up the phone, I placed it back on the cradle, smiling apologetically at Peter… "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry. He enjoying himself?" he questioned as I kissed his cheek as I reached him

"Seems to be" I replied "can't stop worrying about Lexi and me though. You're late, by the way"

"Had to pop home and get my phone, and then Dad was questioning me. Denise helped me to escape though" he explained

"She knows about us?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Is there an us to know about?" he asked

"Yeah" I informed him, smiling at him warmly as I took my plate of food from him "what choice of DVD did you go for tonight?"

"Comedy. The Inbetweeners movie" he replied, both of us sitting down on the sofa

"Great choice" I proclaimed, taking the case from him and popping the disc into the DVD player "can I ask you something?"

"Course you can" he assured me

"Do you dislike this? The whole not going out thing?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Why do you ask that?" he asked

"No reason, just some guys might. And I don't want you to think I'm embarrassed or trying to hide this. But being a Mum comes first for me. Staying in is part of the package" I explained

"As much as I'd like to take you out and wine and dine you, I know that's not your thing. And I know being a Mum is your number one priority. And I'll let you in on a secret, being on my feet all day and being up since the crack of dawn don't mix with nights out" he admitted

"So you don't mind this then?" I inquired

"Nope. If anything I prefer it" he informed me

I smiled and kissed him softly, picking up the DVD remote as we pulled away, pressing play…

PETER'S POV:

Lola was busy washing up our plates after eating and the film had finished when Lexi started to cry…

"I'll go if you want?" I suggested as she dried her hands

"She's probably hungry. Here, take this" she replied, handing me a bottle

"You trust me to feed your child?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I smiled and took the bottle from her, making my way into the bedroom, leaving the door ajar…

"Hello, Lexi, what's the matter, eh? Is this what you want?" I asked, picking her up from her cot

Sucking on her thumb, she nuzzled into my chest and I moved to sit on Lola's bed, resting my back against the wall as I began to feed Lexi…

"This looks cosy" Lola chuckled as she walked into the room ten or so minutes later

"It is" I informed her "I should get going"

"You don't have to" she replied "I mean, you could stay the night, on the sofa. It'd put Pops mind at ease about Lexi and I being safe"

"I'd be useless if anyone tried to break in" I admitted "you'd know what to do more than me"

"What're you trying to say?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face

"Just that you're streetwise, I'm not" I explained "but I'll let you teach me some moves sometime if you want?"

"I might take you up on that offer" she informed me "so what do you say to staying over?"

"I say yes" I replied "where are your blankets and pillows? I'll set up camp on the sofa"

"I'll sort you out" she stated "you put this one back to bed"

**So Peter's staying the night because of Billy's absence. What do you think might happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

LOLA'S POV:

It was strange, normally I could sleep like a log when Pops was away but there was something stopping me this time, and I knew exactly what it was. Climbing out of bed and checking on Lexi who was fast asleep, I wrapped my dressing gown around my body and made my way out into the dark living room, the street lights shining through the curtains illuminating Peter's sleeping frame…

PETER'S POV:

I was aware of the slight draught on my bare legs as the duvet cover covering me was lifted and someone slipped underneath. Opening an eye, I turned my head to the side, Lola smiling at me as both my eyes opened in shock…

"What're you doing?" I asked

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and join you" she admitted "that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine" I informed her, relaxing slightly as her head moved to rest on my chest "what about Lexi?"

"She's fine, she's only in the next room" she assured me "go back to sleep"

LOLA'S POV:

The next morning I woke up when I heard Lexi whimpering. Since having her, my sleeping pattern had changed drastically, not that I minded in the slightest. Easing myself out from the covers Peter and I had somehow become tangled in, I made my way back into my bedroom, being greeted by Lexi's gummy mouthed smile…

"Good morning, beautiful girl. Did you sleep well?" I asked her, picking her up, sitting her on my hip as we made our way out of the room

"Morning" Peter greeted me as I made my way around the kitchen, flicking the kettle on

"Did I wake you? Sorry" I sighed, smiling at him apologetically

"I woke myself up. Working on the stall has me up at all hours during the week so I find it hard to have a lay in when I don't work" he explained "good morning, Lexi"

I smiled as I saw a smile appear on her face as she watched Peter make his way over to me, kissing me softly… "Tea or coffee?"

"Tea please" I informed him, smiling as Lexi and I moved to sit on the chair in the living room

"So did you manage to sleep after joining me then?" Peter questioned as he walked into the living room as I placed Lexi into her bouncer, taking my cup of tea from him

"Yep" I replied "thank you. Do you have plans for today?"

"No, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I was thinking if you wanted, you could join Lexi and I going to feed the ducks and going to the park?" I suggested

"Might even treat you to an ice cream if you're lucky" he chuckled

"Is that a yes then?" I inquired

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Great. And ice cream, in this weather? Are you serious?" I asked

"Deadly. Gotta live, Lo. And a bit of ice cream won't kill you" he replied

"Might make me freeze though. Definitely not, thank you" I informed him

"All the more for me and Lexi then" he stated

After breakfast Peter went home to shower and change, agreeing to meet us back here at 11am. Later on that afternoon after feeding the ducks, I sat on the bench watching as Peter played with Lexi, snapping pictures on my phone of them both…

PETER'S POV:

Lola and I made our way back to the Square after a fun-filled afternoon, Lexi fast asleep in her pushchair. Arriving back at the house, Lola and I stood at the steps…

"Did you have a good day then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"It was lovely, thank you" she admitted, smiling at me warmly "did you?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I love spending time with you and Lexi"

"And we love spending time with you too. She loves you" she informed me

"She's a great kid, Lo. A credit to you" I replied

"She deserves to have a good childhood, she hasn't done anything to not deserve one" she admitted "people say I'm a bad Mum, I want to prove them wrong"

"You prove them wrong everyday" I informed her "you're brilliant"

"Do you think so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I know so, Lo. I've seen you with her first-hand" I replied

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" she questioned

"Honestly? I don't know" I admitted "but you're an amazing person, Lola, and a brilliant Mum to Lexi. Don't let anyone tell you any different"

LOLA'S POV:

"_Honestly? I don't know. But you're an amazing person, Lola, and a brilliant Mum to Lexi. Don't let anyone tell you any different"_

I pressed my lips against Peter's passionately, smiling into the kiss as I felt one of his hands on my waist, his other cupping my cheek, deepening the kiss, both of us reluctantly breaking apart as we heard a voice…

"What the hell is going on?"

**Oops! Who's caught Lola and Peter kissing? Could it be Ian, could it be Billy? Or could it be someone completely different?**


	9. Chapter 9

"_What the hell is going on?"_

LOLA'S POV:

Peter and I pulled apart as we heard Ian speak…

"Well, I asked you a question" he proclaimed "what is this? What have I just witnessed?"

"A couple sharing a kiss, Dad" Peter informed him

"A couple? You've gotta be kidding me, right?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked

"Well there's my son, and you… Need I say more?" he inquired

"That's enough, Dad" Peter sighed

"I'm barely even started yet" he admitted, going to launch into another tirade

"Don't you dare say another word, Dad. You're not the one dating Lola, I am. My choice. You don't have to like it, you just have to accept it" Peter replied

"I give up" he sighed, walking off

Peter and I stayed silent as we watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight I turned back to him… "You didn't have to do, say all that"

"I did, Lo. I'm not gonna have him talking to you like you're a piece of dirt" he informed me

"You're not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, you're important to me. That's just something he's gonna have to accept" he replied

"I don't wanna come between you and your Dad though" I admitted, sighing heavily

"You're not" he assured me, rubbing my arm up and down "shall we get inside?"

"I should, you should go home and sort things with your Dad" I replied

"It's best if I leave him to rant to someone and then calm down" he informed me "I'll go home soon, but for now, spending time with you is what matters to me"

I smiled at him and kissed him softly, picking up the front of Lexi's pushchair as he did the same for the handles, both of us making our way down the steps to the house…

PETER'S POV:

I made my way into the house later that evening, sighing as I heard Dad ranting to Denise…

"Ian" she sighed, motioning to the doorway where I was standing

"I thought you had some common sense" he admitted as he saw me

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I thought after what I saw earlier, you would've seen sense and come home" he explained

"I'm not just gonna leave Lola when she's upset, Dad" I informed him

"Since when did you care about her?" he asked

"Since I started chatting to her when we went away" I replied "she's a great girl. You just won't give her a chance because she's a young Mum, and I think that's disgusting"

LOLA'S POV:

After putting Lexi to bed that night I sat in the living room, waiting for Pops's return home, deciding to message Peter…

"_How are things at home? X"_

"_Tense. Dad's an idiot x"_

"_You don't mean that x"_

"_I do, Lo. He's been a complete and utter snob for no reason x"_

"_He just wants to protect you x"_

"_I'm an adult. I can do and see who/what I like x"_

"_Have you tried telling him that? x"_

"_What's the point?! He won't listen x"_

"_You should try x"_

"_If it doesn't I may have to move out x"_

"_Don't be so ridiculous x"_

"_I'm not. I may have to x"_

"_Peter… x"_

"_What? X"_

"_I hate this… x"_

"_Hate what? X"_

"_I've come between you and your Dad. Remember when we were away and you were talking to me about your relationship? That all sounded so good. And now we're together and he knows it's gone to pot, because of me. I'm sorry but I can't, I won't come between a family. This, whatever it is, it's over x"_

PETER'S POV:

I read Lola's message over and over again. She'd ended things because of my Dad. Storming downstairs, I placed my phone on the side, letting him and Denise read the message…

"Are you happy now, Ian?" Denise questioned, raising an eyebrow at my Dad

"Very, thank you" he replied "what do you want for dinner, Peter?"

"You're unbelievable" I proclaimed, making my way out of the house, slamming the door behind me

**Ot-oh, I'm sorry, guys. Will Denise be able to get through to Ian? Or will things ever go right for Lola and Peter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Really sorry for my lack of updates lately, guys! What with work and focusing on my newest Freddie/Lindsey on Hollyoaks story, my others have taken a back seat…**

LOLA'S POV:

Abi and I were walking through the market with Lexi, past Peter's stall which he was packing up for the day. Walking past, Peter stopped what he was doing as he saw us approach, Abi and I walking past…

"Are you not gonna say hello to him?" she questioned, stopping us from walking any further

"Why would I when we're not together anymore?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Nothing between you, since when?" she inquired

"Since his Dad saw us kissing" I informed her, sighing heavily, beginning to walk again

"Ian saw you? When?" she asked, stopping me in my tracks again

"Yesterday. It's our own stupid fault for getting caught up in the moment" I sighed

"What did he say?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"He implied that I wasn't good enough for his son, that he could do much better and after much consideration, I agree with him. Peter can do better, which is why I ended it" I replied

"You don't seem too bothered about it" she stated

"I'm not. All we did was kiss, hold hands and have a couple of dates. It's not like we were professing our love" I sighed "we weren't anything big. There's nothing to be bothered about"

"Lola Pearce" she proclaimed as I started to walk again

"What, Abi?" I asked, stopping in my tracks once again

"I, as your best friend, demand you to go over there and talk to him" she informed me

"No chance" I replied

"Fine, I'll do it for you then" she stated

Turning around, I saw her walking in the opposite direction back up to the market. Sighing heavily, I started to run with the pushchair, stopping her as she got to him…

"Can I help you both?" Peter questioned, glancing at me with confusion on his face

"No thanks, we were just going. Come on, Abi" I sighed, pulling her away again

"Do you agree with Lola's decision to end things, Peter?" Abi inquired, pulling her arm free from my grasp

"No, I think my Dad's totally out of line" he admitted "but Lola's choice is her choice. She won't change her mind, will you?"

I shook my head, signalling no in reply…

"There you go" he sighed "my Dad's an idiot, and Lola and me; it was fun while it lasted"

"And you're seriously gonna let Ian Beale rule your lives and make your decisions for you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she glanced between the both of us

"I have to, Abs" I admitted "I can't and won't come between a parent and he/she's child. I've had it happen to me with Lex, I can't be the cause of why Peter won't talk to his Dad and vice versa"

"So the solution is to be unhappy and miserable as oppose to being happy and enjoying being together then?" she questioned

"Abi's right, Lo" Peter stated

"What do you mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"You'd rather be miserable and unhappy than be happy and enjoying us being together?" he asked

"Of course not" I informed him "but what about you and your Dad?"

"He'll get used to the fact that we're together soon enough. He'll have to, if we're willing to give this a go. You were the other day, and I don't think your mind's changed, has it?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "Are you sure you and your Dad will sort things out?"

"I promise" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"I'll leave you to it" Abi informed us "do you want me to take Lexi?"

"You don't have to" I replied

"I want to" she admitted "gives you two some quality time together. Say goodbye to Mummy, Lex"

"Bye, bye, baby" I proclaimed, bending down to her level "Mummy will see you later, okay? Thank you, Abs"

"You're welcome. Have fun" she replied, turning the pushchair around and making her way back to number 5

"So?" Peter asked, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind, resting his head on my shoulder

"So what?" I questioned, craning my head up so I could see him

"What do you wanna do tonight then?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what, I fancy going out and having you wine and dine me" I admitted

"Scarlett's?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But I have to go home and get myself organised, and so do you. I'll see you 7:30pm at mine?"

Nodding his head in agreement, he smiled at me warmly… "It's a date"

"It's a date" I mirrored, kissing him softly before making my way down the market

**So Lola and Peter are going on their first official "going out" date, how will Ian react when he sees the pair together in Scarlett's?**


	11. Chapter 11

LOLA'S POV:

After arranging for Abi to look after Lexi whilst Peter and I went out, I got myself organised, changing into a pair of black jeans and a blouse, along with my favourite pair of heels. As I was doing the finishing touches to my make up, the doorbell rang…

"Hi" I greeted Peter as I opened the door to him a few moments later

"Hi. You look amazing" he informed me, kissing me softly

"Thanks. Will I do for the restaurant or do I need something fancier?" I questioned

"You'll do just fine" he replied, smiling at me "you almost ready?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Two minutes"

PETER'S POV:

Lola and I walked into Scarlett's hand-in-hand, seeing Denise behind the bar. Smiling at her, I led us to a table in the corner, pulling her chair out for her…

"Thank you" she stated, smiling at me as I sat down opposite her

"What can I get for you two?" Denise asked as she walked over "beer, wine, a death wish?"

"A bottle of beer for me and whatever Lola's having" I informed her

"An orange juice is good for me thanks" she replied, smiling at Denise as she glanced at me again and walked away

LOLA'S POV:

Peter and I were deep in conversation when we heard Denise trying to persuade Ian to leave us alone. Smiling at Peter, he and both looked up to the commotion, seeing her trying to pull him back into the kitchen…

"What're you doing, Peter, eh?" Ian questioned, raising an eyebrow at his son

"I'm on a date, Dad" Peter informed him, entwining his hand with mine across the table

"Can I see you in the kitchen a second, please?" he asked

Peter looked at me and I smiled, nodding my head, signalling yes. Standing up, he kissed my cheek before following Ian into the kitchen, Denise giving me a warm smile as she made her way back behind the bar…

PETER'S POV:

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna tell me why you dragged me in here?" I asked

"Like you don't know" he replied "what on earth are you doing, Peter?"

"Trying to enjoy a date with a beautiful girl" I informed him "trying to spoil her a bit which you're making very hard to do. What is your problem with her?"

"I just think you can do better, that's all. She's got baggage, a child. Why not go for someone whose priorities are different?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I like her, Dad" I replied "why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"I just want better for you" he admitted, sighing heavily

"Well face it, I don't want better" I informed him "I want Lola. She's brilliant, she's funny, she's witty, she's intelligent and she's beautiful"

"I haven't seen you like this about anyone since Lauren" he replied

"Lauren and I were teenagers. I'm an adult now, so is Lola, we wanna be together, Dad, and nothing you do or say is gonna stop that" I assured him

"I'm not gonna stop you" he sighed, running a hand over his face "you're happy, that's what matters"

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him, him nodding his head in reply "thanks, Dad"

LOLA'S POV:

"I heard what you said to your Dad about me" I admitted to Peter as he walked me home hand-in-hand

"Being nosy, were you?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Denise and I both were, yeah. Did you mean all of it?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"Yeah I did" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied, stopping us from walking and leaning up on my tiptoes to kiss him softly

"What for?" he inquired

"No one's ever said things like that about me before" I admitted

"Well get used to hearing it, because as long as we're us, it's gonna happen" he replied

"I think I can get used to that" I chuckled as we arrived outside my front door "do you wanna come in?"

"Do you want me to come in?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes, pressing my lips to his in a soft but passionate kiss. Nodding his head in agreement with coming inside, we made our way down the steps, making our way inside…

PETER'S POV:

"Do you want a tea? Coffee? Something stronger?" Lola asked as she moved around the kitchen "I'm sure Pops has a bottle of something somewhere"

"Lo" I sighed, taking her hands in mine and stopping her from moving "stop worrying about all of this. We're gonna take this as slowly as you want to"

"We are?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, we are" I informed her "you tell me what you want and I'll go along with it. So what do you want, Lo?"

"I want you to kiss me" she replied, swallowing a lump in her throat

Stepping forward, I pressed my lips to hers softly, her arms winding around my neck…

LOLA'S POV:

I could feel my back being pressed against the worktop, Peter's body flush against mine. I ran my hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss as I heard a groan escape his lips…

"Now what?" he inquired, pulling away a couple of minutes later, both of us breathless

"What do you mean now what?" I asked

"Do you want to? Or do you want to take it slow?" he questioned

"What do you mean slow?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him in confusion

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Whenever you've been with a guy, have they ever done other stuff with, to you, or has it just been about the sex?" he inquired

"Honestly?" I asked

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"It's always been a wham, bam thank you, Ma'am job" I admitted

"Then that's settled" he proclaimed, smiling at me warmly

"What's settled?" I questioned

"I'm gonna teach you the art of foreplay" he informed me

"What? Now? Abs will here with Lexi soon" I admitted

"No, not now. Whenever you're ready" he replied "I'll get going"

"Peter" I proclaimed as he moved away from me and to the doorway

"Mm?" he questioned, turning back to me

I walked over to him... "Thank you"

"For?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Taking things slow, at my pace" I admitted "no guy's ever done that for me before"

"You're welcome, Lo" he replied, cupping my cheek with his hand "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"In The Vic for lunch? On me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing me gently…


	12. Chapter 12

**For 74crazychick, who wanted another chapter… Shall we see what Peter has in store for him and Lola?**

LOLA'S POV:

"Hi" I greeted Peter as he rang my phone after work that evening

"Someone sounds stressed. What's wrong?" he questioned

"Just had a busy day" I admitted "and I'm looking forward to having a night to myself. Pops is taking Lexi to a baby swimming class"

"I could come over then?" he suggested

"So technically you're inviting yourself?" I asked, a smile on my face as I spoke

"I'm just suggesting me coming over, maybe relieving some of your stress" he informed me

"And what do you suggest we do to relieve some of my stress?" I inquired, intrigued

"Well if you say yes to me coming over then you'll see, won't you?" he asked

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious. You can come over. Shall we say 6:30pm-ish?" I questioned

"6:30pm's fine for me. I'll see you then" he replied

Later on that evening after saying goodbye to Pops and Lexi, a knock at the door sounded, signalling Peter's arrival. Checking my appearance in the mirror, I made my way through to the hallway and opened the door, ushering him in and shutting the door as he stepped in…

"Well you don't look stressed" he informed me as he followed me into the living room

"Work finished an hour and a half ago, I've managed to de-stress" I replied

"Well then I don't need to be here, do I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Not really, no, but I'd like it if you stayed" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"You would?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "And truth be told, what you said the other night about foreplay has got me intrigued"

"Really?" he asked, a smile on his face

I nodded my head again, signalling yes… "Do you think we could possibly try it out?"

"Are you sure?" he questioned "you need to be sure this is what you want, Lo"

"I'm sure. Shall we?" I replied, smiling at him reassuringly, motioning to my bedroom

He nodded his head and I took his hand, leading him into the bedroom, him shutting the door behind us…

PETER'S POV:

"What happens now?" Lola asked as we lay face-to-face on her bed

"What do you want to happen now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I want you to kiss me" she informed me

Doing as she asked, I leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss on her lips… "Now what?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before" she admitted, sighing heavily

Cupping her cheek with my hand, I pulled her further towards me with my other hand, letting it rest on her waist… "Can I touch you?"

"Where?" she inquired

I ran the hand that was resting on her cheek downwards, stroking the side of her breast… "Here?"

Nodding her head, signalling yes, I let my other hand do the same on the other breast. Going one step further, I let my thumb brush across her nipple, her back arching, her chest pushing further into my hand…

"Was that okay?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "More please"

Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her again… "Do you want to take some clothes off?"

"Mine or yours?" she questioned

"Yours" I informed her "can I?"

She nodded her head again, moving her hands to the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. Stopping her hands, I set them by her sides, moving my hands back down, pulling it up and over her head… "We're focusing on you tonight, Lo. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, okay? Promise me if you want me to stop, you'll say so"

"I will" she replied, smiling at me warmly

LOLA'S POV:

Peter's lips moved from mine, kissing his way across my jaw, down to my neck and down to my chest…

"Why are you stopping?" I asked as he pulled his lips away from my skin

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay" he replied "you are, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I did hear you when you said to tell you to stop if you wanted me to. I'm fine, Peter. Carry on, please"

"Can we remove another item of clothing?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"What're you wanting to take off me?" I questioned

"Your jeans, is that okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

Peter's hands worked their way down my stomach, goosebumps arising on my skin as he reached the top of my jeans. Unbuttoning them, I lifted my hips to let him pull them down my legs…

"Remember, if you're not okay, yeah?" he questioned

I nodded my head, resting my head back on the pillow. Gasping, I felt his lips press to the skin of my stomach softly, continuing downwards. Smiling reassuringly at him as his eyes glanced up to mine, he continued further downwards, eventually reaching my knickers…

"Okay?" he questioned, looking up at me. I guessed he'd seen the nervousness on my face

"Yeah" I replied, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding

"Sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes. Keeping his eyes locked with mine, my hips shifted as his hand cupped me through the material. Shutting my eyes, Peter took this as signal to continue like I'd intended him to. His hand began to rub me slowly but firmly through the material, his thumb working in time with his hand's movements. Within minutes, I was gasping for breath. He'd made me come…

"Wow" I sighed, finally able to speak

"Was that okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I opened my eyes to lock with his

I nodded my head, leaning forwards to press my lips against his... "I do wanna carry on but y'know, Pops and Lexi will be home soon. Wouldn't be good if they caught us like this, would it?"

He shook his head, signalling no… "Like I said, we're taking this at your pace, Lo"

"Maybe we could try again at the weekend? Pops is going away and I can send Lexi to Abi?" I suggested

"Will Abi be okay with that?" he asked

"She is her godmother and she owes me a favour. She's got no choice" I informed him

"Okay. We'll carry this on then, yeah?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Could you pass me my clothes please?"

He smiled at me and handed me my t-shirt and jeans. Pulling them back onto my body, we left the room, making our way to the front door…

"Thanks for tonight" I sighed, resting my body against the doorjamb

"I enjoyed it, and I'm guessing you did too?" he inquired

"Do you even need to ask?" I asked

"I just wanted to be sure" he informed me "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

I nodded my head, leaning forwards to kiss him softly...


	13. Chapter 13

"So you managed to convince Abs to have Lexi then?" Peter asked as he walked into the house that evening

"Told you I would, didn't I?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"You did" he replied, smiling at me warmly "so what do you wanna do tonight?"

"First we're gonna eat" I informed him "and then I was thinking maybe we could carry on with what we were doing the other night?"

"You're gonna have to re-jog my memory" he admitted, smirking at me playfully

"Well a lot of this happened" I replied, kissing him softly. Pulling away from him, I moved my mouth to his ear, whispering "and you made me come too"

"Oh, that" he chuckled

"Yeah, that" I sighed "so what do you want to eat? Chinese or fish and chips?"

"Chinese" he informed me "do you want what you normally have?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling as he'd remembered my order as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling the Chinese takeaway's number…

PETER'S POV:

"Remember, you stop when you wanna, okay?" I asked as we made our way into Lola's room after eating

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at me, she removed her t-shirt…

"What're you doing?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Helping you out a bit" she informed me, moving to her bed

"Thanks" I replied, kissing her softly, smiling into the kiss as I felt her move further up the bed, pulling me down with her too

LOLA'S POV:

Peter and I were going one step further this time around. My jeans had been removed and so had my knickers. Looking up at me again, I gasped as he ran a single finger up my mound, a smile on his face as he saw my reaction. Testing the waters some more, he circled my clit with his finger, my hips shifting as I tried to increase the pressure. Continuing to test, he pushed a finger into me, my eyes shutting as he did so, them opening as he entwined his free hand with mine…

"You okay?" he asked

I couldn't speak. I just nodded simply, signalling yes… "Mm"

"You like that?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head again, signalling yes, smiling as he brushed the same spot again. Moaning softly as he pushed another finger into me, my hips shifted again, accommodating him…

As time went on, I could feel myself being pushed closer and closer to my orgasm. As if Peter could sense what I was thinking, he brought his thumb into the equation, brushing my clit in a circular motion, my head tipping back as I came moaning his name…

**Sorry for the short chapter. Back tomorrow with more…**


	14. Chapter 14

"Now what?" I questioned as Peter and I lay together afterwards, my head resting on his chest, his arms wrapped around me tightly

"What do you mean now what?" he asked, his fingertips stroking up and down my arm

"There's stuff you've done for me, is there anything I can do for you?" I inquired

"There is but I don't want you to feel forced into, Lo" he admitted

"I don't" I informed him "I suggested it, didn't I? What can I do then?"

"There's two ways to help me" he replied "a hand job or a blowjob"

"What would you prefer?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I sat up

"It's not about me, it's about you" he stated "whatever you wanna do is fine by me"

I smiled at him and kissed him softly, running a hand down his chest to his jeans, pressing my hand flat against his crotch… "Take them off"

Doing as I said, he moved so he could easily remove them…

"And those too" I informed him, motioning to his boxers

"You sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as he removed his boxers too, joining me on the bed again…

Moving so I could straddle him, I pushed my hips against him, smirking as a groan escaped his lips. Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against his again, taking his hardening length in my hand, pumping up and down slowly, his hand cupping the back of my head, his fingers entwined in my hair, keeping me in place…

PETER'S POV:

"I think we should stop" I admitted, placing my hand over Lola's

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyberow at me in confusion "am I doing it wrong?"

"No, far from it" I replied "it's just I'm close, and I don't know how you're gonna react"

"It's fine" she assured me, resuming her movements on me again

LOLA'S POV:

"Was that okay?" I asked Peter as I walked back into my bedroom, finding him laid on my bed having put his boxers back on after I'd been to wash my hands

"It was great" he informed me, kissing me softly as I joined him back on the bed "do you want to do more or do you want me to leave?"

"What's the next step?" I questioned

"I'd use my mouth on you" he admitted, my breath faltering slightly "but if you don't want to, we don't have to. I won't push it"

"No, I want to. I'm just nervous" I informed him "isn't it weird?"

"I've never found it weird" he replied "so, yes or no?"

"Yes" I whispered into the silent room, Peter kissing me softly

Watching me, he moved away from me again, moving his way down my body. Pulling the pyjama shorts I'd replaced my jeans with down my legs, my breathing faltered again as his hands touched my skin, setting it alight. Watching him intently, my hips bucked as he blew a breath over my knickers…

"You still okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, his hands pulling my knickers down my legs. Dropping them to the floor, my eyes shut as his lips touched the skin of my legs, kissing his way back up to where he would be any minute. Repeating the action with the other leg he stopped, not moving, not speaking, not doing anything…

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Just giving you the chance to back out" he admitted

"I'm not going to" I assured him

Smiling at me warmly, I sighed, my eyes shutting as his lips kissed my bare mound, my hand blindly reaching for his hair. I gasped as I felt his tongue flick across my clit. Recovering from that shock, I settled again, enjoying the feeling, my hips suddenly bucking forward as his tongue pushed itself into my body, lapping at me…

"Oh God, oh God, oh God" I moaned, my legs that had moved to drape over his shoulders tightening either side of his head as the first strokes of orgasm overtook my body, shaking it fiercely

As I settled, I could feel Peter kissing his way back up my body, kissing my lips softly…

"You okay?" he asked as he pulled me into him again

"I'm amazing" I informed him, kissing the skin of his neck softly


	15. Chapter 15

LOLA'S POV:

I awoke the next morning when I heard the door bang shut – Pops was home, and he'd be in here any minute I was guessing! Glancing to my left, I saw Peter fast asleep next to me. Shaking him awake, he grumbled and groaned…

"Peter, you need to get up now! My Pops is home" I hissed

"What? I didn't think he'd back till later?" he questioned sleepily

"Neither did I but he's back and he'll be in any second. Hurry up, will you?" I asked

Climbing out of bed, he grabbed his jeans from the floor, pulling them onto his legs. As I was pulling my top over my head, Pops entered the room, mine and Peter's gaze turning to the door…

"What's he doing here?" he asked, glancing at Peter

"He stayed the night" I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat

"I can see that but why?" he questioned

"We're together" I replied, entwining my hand with Peter's

"Over my dead body" he proclaimed

The next move Pops made shocked me. Grabbing Peter's t-shirt and shoes from the floor, he pushed him out of the room, following with his clothes in hand…

"You stay away from my granddaughter, you got that?" he inquired

"Pops, please" I begged as he made his way to the door

"No, Lo, he can't take advantage of you" he replied

"It's not like that" I informed him "we've done everything at my pace"

"Out, now" Pops proclaimed again, opening the front door for Peter to step out of

"Pops, don't" I begged, sighing heavily

"Why shouldn't I, Lo?" he asked

"Because I'm falling for him" I admitted

Swallowing a lump in my throat as both Peter and Pops looked at me, I sighed… "I think I'm falling for him, Pops"

"You still need to go" he informed Peter "Lola has responsibilities"

Peter nodded and glanced at me, smiling…

"Can we have a minute please?" I asked Pops, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

Sighing heavily, he made his way back into the living room, shutting the door behind him…

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I just had to do something to stop him" I admitted

"So you didn't mean it then?" Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I think so. I know I've got feelings for you that I've never had for another guy" I replied

"And I've got feelings for you that I've never had for another girl" he mirrored

"So what do we do now then?" I inquired

"We don't fight our feelings and just go with them? See where it takes us?" he suggested

"I like the sound of that" I informed him, smiling warmly at him

"Me too" he replied "I'll see you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, moving forwards and pressing my lips against his, moaning softly as his tongue slid into my mouth, his hand moving to my waist, pulling me further into him…

Watching him as he walked up the steps and disappeared from view, I shut the front door behind me, making my way into the living room…

"Well that wasn't embarrassing at all" I sighed, making my way past Pops and into the kitchen

"I find Peter Beale in your bedroom and you expect me not to freak out. Where's Lexi?" he questioned

"She's with Abi" I informed him "and before you say, no I didn't pressure her into looking after her, she owed me a favour and I'm going to pick her up soon"

"This just isn't like you, Lo" he sighed, running a hand through his hair

"It's called having a life, Pops" I replied "having a boyfriend, being a teenager"

"But you're a Mum, Lo, and a bloody good one" he informed me

"Does that mean I shouldn't have a life then? Lexi always comes first, Peter knows that. I just, I guess I just got caught up in the moment" I admitted "but I meant what I said earlier, I am falling for him"

"I can see it in your eyes. I just don't want you to get hurt" he sighed

"He won't hurt me" I assured him "so does this mean you're okay with it?"

"I was okay with it to begin with" he replied "I just wanted to be sure he wasn't gonna hurt you"

I smiled at him warmly and sighed, rolling my eyes at him… "I'm gonna go and get organised and then go and pick Lex up"

**So Billy's on board with the relationship, eventually. Yaaaaaaay!**


	16. Chapter 16

LOLA'S POV:

I was making my way down the market later that morning to pick Lexi up from Abi's when I heard a wolf whistle being thrown in my direction. Turning my head, I saw Peter grinning at me as he walked back from the caf, a tea in hand…

"Was that meant to make me go weak at the knees?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Yeah, did it work?" he asked, kissing my cheek softly, a smile appearing on my face

"Nope" I informed him

"I'll have to try harder then, won't I?" he inquired "how were things after I left?"

"Okay. I explained everything to Pops and he's good" I replied "but he's right, I did forget my responsibilities as a Mum"

"You're not breaking up with me again, are you?" he questioned

"No" I proclaimed "I'm just saying, maybe we could go back to the way things were?"

"How do you mean?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Having nights in with a film and a takeaway" I replied "that's what I really want"

"Then that's what'll happen then" he informed me

"Thanks, and thanks for the tea" I chuckled, taking the tea from his hand and walking off

"Who's that? Shall we go and see who it is? Shall we?" I heard Abi coo at Lexi as I waited for her to open the door

"It's Mummy" Abi proclaimed, smiling warmly at me as she and Lexi appeared in the doorway "come in"

"Thanks" I replied, taking Lexi from her arms as she reached out for me "was she any trouble?"

"None at all" she informed me "went down at half seven, woke up at seven"

"Really? She doesn't normally sleep that well at stranger's houses. You must have the magic touch" I sighed

"Well anytime you want me to baby sit, you just say the word, it's no trouble for me and Jay" she assured me

"Thanks. But I don't think it'll be happening again" I admitted

"Why? What's happened? Have you and Peter broken up again?" she questioned

"No, but Pops walked in on us this morning" I informed her "and he reminded me that just lately I have been neglecting my responsibilities as Lexi's Mum"

"Lola, you're allowed to have a break every now and then" she sighed

"I know I am, but asking you to have her the night because Peter and I wanted some alone time? That's not on" I replied

"Speaking of alone time, how did it go?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Good. We're taking things slowly and at my pace" I informed her "but I think I'll soon be ready"

She smiled at me warmly as she continued to pack Lexi's thing into her overnight bag…

"Thanks again for having her, Abs, I really appreciate it" I admitted as I placed Lexi into her pushchair, strapping her in, taking her overnight bag from her

"You're welcome. Anytime" she replied, opening the front door for me "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, smiling widely as Peter jogged over to help me down the steps with Lexi's pushchair…

"Such a gentleman. Have you been watching and waiting for me?" I asked as we reached the bottom

"Possibly" he informed me "how does takeaway and a film tonight suit you?"

"I wanna say yes but I think I should spend some time with Lexi and Pops" I admitted "sorry"

"Don't apologise, they're your family. We'll do it another night, yeah?" he suggested as we walked back to the market

"Yeah, it's a date" I replied, leaning up to kiss him softly "see you soon, okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes as I made my way back up the market and back home…

**Poor Lola, do you think she's right being harsh on herself over neglecting her responsibilities?**


	17. Chapter 17

"What're you doing tonight then?" Pops questioned as he organised himself to go to The Vic that evening

"Nothing much. Peter's coming over and we're gonna have a takeaway and watch a film" I informed him

"No funny business, okay, Lo?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Pops, please" I proclaimed, my face crumpling up in disgust

"What?" he inquired

"I don't need the sex talk from you, thank you" I explained "just go, yeah?"

Nodding his head, he grabbed his wallet and keys from the coffee table and kissed my cheek, leaving the house. Sighing heavily, I flopped down onto the sofa, the doorbell ringing a few minutes later…

"Hi" I greeted Peter as I ushered him inside, kissing his cheek softly

"Hi" he mirrored "I brought us our usual from the Chinese and a collection of films. I thought seeing as though it's Friday night and Billy's out, we could make a night of it"

"Sounds perfect" I informed him, smiling at him widely "so what films do we have?"

"All the Fast and Furious ones" he replied "and then the Batman films"

"You remembered?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he remembered my love of the Batman films from our first date

"Course I do" he informed me, stroking my cheek "why don't you dish up and I'll stick the DVD on?"

I nodded my head in agreement, disappearing into the kitchen to serve up our food, making my way back through a few minutes later, handing Peter his plate and cutlery…

PETER'S POV:

"I should probably get going" I admitted at 11:45pm that evening

"Or you could stay?" Lola suggested, raising an eyebrow at me as we both stood up

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea, after what happened with Billy" I replied

"He's fine with it. He knows about us and I explained everything to him" she assured me "and besides, would you say no if I said I really want you to stay?"

"How can I say no if you want me to stay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Exactly. You can't" she replied, smiling at me triumphantly "why don't you go through and I'll tidy up these things?"

I smiled at her and kissed her gently, making my way into the bedroom as she tided up the living area, joining me in the bedroom a few minutes later…

"What're you looking at?" she asked, moving to stand next to me as I watched Lexi sleep

"She really likes the teddy, doesn't she?" I questioned

"Yeah, she loves it" she informed me "you getting in or what?"

"I don't know which side you want" I admitted

"The side nearest the door, just in case of Lexi" she informed me

Smiling at her, I climbed into the bed, holding my arms open to her. Quickly changing out of her clothes, pulling a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama shorts onto her legs, she climbed into bed, snuggling herself into my embrace…

"I'm glad you're here" she admitted after a few moments silence

"I'm glad I'm here too" I mirrored, kissing her forehead softly "night, Lo, sleep tight"

"Night" she whispered, both of us falling asleep

**What do you wanna see next?**


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey, handsome" I whispered in Peter's ear as he finished serving a customer on the stall

"Hi" he mirrored, kissing me softly as he turned to face me "what's with the wide smile?"

"Pops is going away for a couple of days, something to do with Janine. And I was thinking maybe you could come over tonight and stay the night?" I suggested

"I'd like that" he informed me "shall I get the movie or do you want to?"

"I was thinking maybe no movie at all?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"Do you mean?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Abi's already agreed to have Lexi for the night. I want tonight to be me and you and well, y'know"

"If you're sure?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes again… "Half six at mine?"

"Half six at yours" he mirrored, kissing me softly "see you tonight"

Half six arrived and there was a knock at the front door. Checking my appearance in the hallway mirror I was happy, thankful I'd invested in some new sexier sleepwear. Making sure my robe was tied securely around my waist, I made my way to the door, opening it, smiling at Peter as his gaze dropped from my face, running down my body to my legs and up again…

"You look amazing, Lo" he informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Just wait till you see what's underneath" I chuckled as his eyes darkened "come in, shut the door behind you"

Turning on my heel, I made my way into the living room, turning back to find Peter stood in the doorway, watching me…

"It's like we've swapped places" I chuckled

"What do you mean?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're nervous, I'm not" I explained

"I'm just giving you chance to back out" he admitted

"I'm not going to, Peter, I want this to happen" I assured him "so are you gonna come over here and see what's underneath?"

Pursing his lips together, he nodded and shut the living room door behind him, moving further into the room and closer to me…

Smiling at him as he stood opposite me, his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush into him, his mouth capturing mine, a soft moan escaping my lips as his tongue slid into my mouth…

PETER'S POV:

As Lola and I continued to kiss, I moved my hands in between us, untying the ties on her robe, pulling my lips from hers reluctantly to take in what she was wearing. Her cleavage and her legs were accentuated by a pink nightdress with black trimming and she looked absolutely amazing…

"You look amazing, Lo" I breathed against her lips, walking us backwards and into her bedroom, shutting the door behind me

LOLA'S POV:

Peter and I were laid on my bed, him hovering over me, our lips brushing lazily over mine as his hands explored my body. My nightdress had been removed, leaving me in my bra and knickers, his t-shirt had been removed and I wound my arms around his neck, needing him closer to me, gasping into his mouth as I felt his length pressing against my hip, a smirk appearing on his lips as we continued to kiss…

"Last chance to back out" he whispered, kissing my lips softly

I shook my head, signalling no, locking my legs around his waist, pushing him further against me, my head tipping back in reply. I shut my eyes as I felt him push himself into me, thinking this was better than I ever could've imagined…

PETER'S POV:

I watched Lola sleep after what had happened and knew what was happening, I was falling for her…


	19. Chapter 19

LOLA'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, smiling as I felt Peter's arms wrapped around my waist, my back against his front. Turning over to face him, I watched him sleep, leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his jaw, continuing the journey down to his neck, smiling against his skin as I heard him inhale sharply…

"What do you think you're doing?" his sleep addled voice asked, his hands on my waist tightening, pulling me closer to him

"Waking you up" I informed him "I thought maybe we could continue what happened last night"

I continued to watch him, one eye opening as I spoke… "You want to?"

"Why would I not?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know. Thought you might be having doubts" he admitted

"Well I'm not" I assured him, sighing contentedly as I felt one of his hands leave my waist, travelling down to my bum, squeezing it gently, pulling me even closer

"Good" he replied, kissing me softly "so what were you thinking we do then?"

"Well, maybe I should show you instead?" I suggested, beginning my kisses again, pushing him down to the bedsheets beneath us, moving so I could straddle him, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his chest

PETER'S POV:

Lola's lips continued to press kisses to the bare skin of my chest and I let my eyes shut, resting my head back on the pillow. My eyes snapped open though as I felt her shift further down my body, taking my boxers with her…

"Lo, what're you doing?" I inquired

She just smiled up at me, not saying anything. Continuing to watch her as she watched me, her eyes stayed locked with mine as her mouth lowered, and I knew what was coming, my hand locking in her hair as her mouth closed around my length…

LOLA'S POV:

I moaned softly around Peter's length as his hand moved from my hair, stroking the skin of my collarbone so gently I could barely feel it. His hand then moved again and I moaned louder as his hand cupped my breast, his thumb running over the nipple. Knowing exactly what he was doing, I removed my mouth from his length, running my tongue up to the head as I did so…

He watched me as I stopped my movements and moved to kneel on the bed. Removing my knickers, I sank myself down onto his length, his hands gripping my waist, my hands resting on his chest. Leaning forwards, I pressed a lingering kiss to his lips…

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" I breathed, moaning softly as his length brushed a sensitive spot inside of me

Smirking, his hands pulled me down to him, my body weight resting on his as I continued to move up and down on him, our lips fighting for dominance as I did…

PETER'S POV:

Later on that morning, Lola and I left hers, her having to go and collect Lexi from Abi's. Making our way up the steps, Lola stopped and turned to face me, placing her lips on mine softly…

"Would it be okay if I referred to you as my boyfriend now?" she asked

I smiled and nodded my head, signalling yes, pressing my lips against hers once more, smiling into the kiss as I felt her hand entwine with mine…


	20. Chapter 20

PETER'S POV:

Lola and I were sat in the caf that morning when Lola's phone began to ring…

"Unknown" she informed me

"Answer it, it might be important" I replied, smiling at her as I took a sip of my tea

"Hello. Yes, this is she. What? Is he okay?" she questioned, her eyes locking with mine "yes, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you, bye"

"What is it?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine

"It's Pops" she informed me "he's been in a car accident, pretty bad apparently. They're bringing him to Walford General now"

"Can you get someone to look after Lexi?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I don't know. I don't wanna have to rely on Abs again" she admitted

"Jay" I proclaimed as he walked into the caf

"What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at us both

"Billy's been in a car accident and someone needs to watch Lexi while I get Lola to the hospital" I informed him

"Say no more. Go on, off you go" he replied

"Are you sure, Jay?" Lola questioned as I stood up

"Course I am. We'll be fine, won't we, Lex?" he inquired, taking my vacant seat

"Thank you" she replied, sighing with relief, kissing his cheek

He smiled at her reassuringly as she pulled away and said goodbye to Lexi… "Lo, he'll be okay, y'know. He's a Mitchell. Give him my love, yeah?"

"I will. Thanks again, Jay" she stated, taking my hand as we left the caf

LOLA'S POV:

Peter and I arrived at Walford General half-an-hour later, making our way into the A&E department…

"Hi, I'm looking for my Pops, Billy Mitchell. He was been brought in from a car accident" I informed the receptionist

"Okay, take a seat and I'll get someone to come and see you as soon as possible" she replied

Sighing heavily, I turned to Peter as he led me over to some seats, sitting me down…

"I'll get us a cup of tea, yeah?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes, playing with my fingers as he walked over to the tea and coffee machine…

"Lola?" an unfamiliar voice asked an hour or so later

"That's me" I informed her, turning to face her "is my Pops okay?"

"He's been asking about you, worrying" she replied "he's stable but is in quite a bad way"

"What happened?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"A van went into the back of him on the motorway" she explained "would you like to see him?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, both Peter and I standing up…

"I must warn you, he's in a pretty bad way" she informed me as we arrived at his room

I nodded my head, inhaling and exhaling a breath, Peter's hand that was entwined with mine squeezing it gently…

"Are you ready?" she questioned

I nodded my head again, her opening the door for me to make my way inside. Shutting the door behind Peter, I stood, my back against it as I took everything in…

"Lo, is that you, darling?" he asked, his voice hoarse and weak

"Hi, Pops" I greeted him, making my way over to the bed quickly "Peter's here too"

"Good, I'm glad. You need someone to support you" he replied "how're you?"

"I should be asking you that" I sighed

"I'll be fine in a week or so" he assured me "no need to worry. Janine won't pay me, y'know"

"Why won't she? You did the job she asked. This wasn't your fault" I proclaimed

"You know what Janine's like, Lo" he replied "you're gonna have to find yourself some part-time work, darling, I'm sorry"

"Not if I have anything to do with it" I informed him "I'm gonna go and see Janine, demand that she pays you what you're owed"

"Lo, don't make things worse than they are, please" he begged

"Billy's right, Lo" Peter stated "if you go in there all guns blazing you're just gonna make things worse"

"Worse? How can they be any worse?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Is everything okay in here?" a nurse asked, popping her head around the door

"Not really" I informed her "excuse me…"

PETER'S POV:

I watched as Lola left the room, pushing her way past the nurse. Saying my goodbyes to Billy, I left the room too, finding Lola outside the A&E department…

"Hey" I whispered, standing next to her

"Hi" she mirrored "I'm gonna make her pay him, Peter"

"How, exactly?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to me

"I don't know but I will. He did the job she asked him to do" she replied

"Maybe you should get some part-time work and sort it all out when he's better?" I suggested

"Yeah, where's gonna hire me when I've got a one year old?" she inquired

"I could ask my Dad to take you on?" I questioned "he said he needs someone new"

"I know your Dad's okay about us being together but working for him, that's a whole new ball game" she replied

"It might give you two the chance to get to know each other better?" I suggested

"Peter, the man doesn't like me, it's as simple as that. Thank you, but no thank you" she informed me, kissing me softly "let's get back inside, yeah?"

"Have you calmed down enough?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Come on"

Entwining her hand with mine, we made our way back inside the A&E department…

**So what's gonna happen now then? Will Lola really give up on getting Billy's money from Janine, and will she change her mind about working for Ian?**


	21. Chapter 21

"I was thinking" Peter admitted as we made our way off the tube

"Are you sure that's wise?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Very funny" he chuckled, nudging me playfully "how about you come and stay with me?"

"No, no way" I proclaimed, beginning to walk out of the station

"What? Why not?" he asked, hurrying after me

"Peter, your Dad would not like it one little bit" I informed him "I don't wanna rock the boat. But I do have a compromise…"

"I'm all ears" he replied, raising an eyebrow at me

"How about you move in with me and Lex? Just until Pops is out of hospital?" I suggested

"Really?" he inquired

"Really" I informed him

I began to walk again, Peter stopping me, turning me to face him, kissing me gently…

"And that was for?" I inquired "not that I minded, obviously"

"Thank you" he replied "I know you have a hard time trusting people, opening up to them, so to know you feel you can with me means a lot. I'm not gonna hurt you, Lo, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't be giving you the benefit of the doubt if I did" I informed him

Smiling at me, he kissed me softly once more… "Why don't you go and get Lex and I'll see you back at yours?"

I nodded my head in agreement, kissing him once again before both of us went our separate ways…

PETER'S POV:

I made my way down the market and to my house, making my way in through the back door…

"Where've you been?" Dad asked as I took my coat off, hanging it up on the hook

"At the hospital with Lola" I informed him "Billy's been in a car accident, he's in a pretty bad way"

"Who's in a pretty bad way?" Denise questioned as she walked into the kitchen, placing her cup in the sink

"Billy. He's been in a car accident" I replied "and whilst he's in hospital, I'll be staying with Lola"

"What?" Dad inquired

"I'm moving in with Lola whilst Billy's in hospital" I informed him

"Over my dead body" he proclaimed "I know you're dating but living with her? Peter, come on"

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind, Dad" I replied "I'm an adult now and I make my own decisions. I'm gonna go and pack a bag"

LOLA'S POV:

When I arrived home with Lexi, I saw she was still fast asleep in her pushchair. Taking the bags of shopping I'd got from the Minute Mart en-route, I made my way into the kitchen and began to unpack them, deciding to give the place a quick tidy round whilst I waited for Peter to arrive…

"Hi" I greeted him as he knocked on the front door half-an-hour later

"Hi" he mirrored, kissing me softly, shutting the door behind him as he walked inside

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "What is it?"

"Do you think you could get Lexi into her cot without waking her? I don't want her to have her afternoon nap in her pushchair" I admitted

"I can try" he replied, setting his bag down on the sofa, making his way back into the hallway

Stepping out of his way as he picked Lexi up from her pushchair, I watched as he made his way into the bedroom with her, coming out and shutting the door to behind him a minute later…

"Congratulations" I chuckled, making my way towards him

"Thanks" he replied, kissing me softly

**So Peter's moved in with Lola and Lexi. What next?**


	22. Chapter 22

LOLA'S POV:

The next morning I woke up in bed alone. Confused as to why, I looked over to Lexi's cot, expecting to find her fast asleep like she normally was, but she wasn't. Abruptly sitting up in bed, I grabbed my dressing gown from the chair and made my way out of the bedroom, smiling as I saw Peter stood in the kitchen, humming along to the radio as he made breakfast, Lexi in her highchair watching him…

"Mama" she proclaimed

"What was that, Lex? Oh, morning" he greeted me, smiling at me warmly

"Hi" I replied, reciprocating his smile "how long have you two been up?"

"Half-an-hour" he informed me "my body clock's on stall opening time and Lexi was awake so I thought I'd get her before she woke you up"

"It would've been okay if she had" I admitted, winding my arms around his waist from behind

"I know, but I thought I could take some of the weight off you while I'm here?" he suggested

"How do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned to face me

"I can get up with her in the mornings most mornings, pick her up from playgroup, get her breakfast, lunch and tea organised, bathe her, put her to bed, that sort of thing" he explained

"You don't have to do that" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"I know I don't, but I want to" he replied "we're a couple, Lo, that means we're a partnership"

"But you don't have to take on the responsibility of my child too" I sighed

"Why are you so against the idea?" he asked, pulling away from me

"I'm not, it's just" I began, swallowing a lump in my throat

"It's just what?" he questioned

"Guys have never given me the time of day before when they've found out I've got a child. I guess it's just a little hard for me to get my head around" I explained

"I love you, so it's pretty easy for me to get my head around" he informed me

I smiled widely. That was the first time he'd said he loved me…

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"That's the first time you've said you loved me" I admitted

"Well I do, Lo, I love you, and I've known from the very beginning Lexi's a part of your deal, so she's part of it, part of us, too" he replied

"You mean that?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"I love you too" I informed him

Smiling at me warmly, he cupped my cheek with his hand and pressed his lips against mine softly…

**Sorry it's only short, but 74crazychick wanted something before tonight's episode in which we're hopefully going to get some Peter/Lola cuteness! Enjoy…**


	23. Chapter 23

LOLA'S POV:

Later on that day, Peter and I made our way up to the hospital to visit Pops. He'd asked me to bring him in a bag of things, and I was panicking in case I'd forgotten anything…

"I forgot his wash bag" I proclaimed "it was on the kitchen table and I left it on there"

"No you didn't" Peter informed me "I popped it in there when you were getting Lexi organised"

"What about his toothbrush, did you put it in there?" I inquired

"Yes, Lo" he replied, handing the taxi fare to the driver "come on, let's get inside"

"I just want him to be as comfortable as he possibly can until he can come home" I admitted

"I know you do" he assured me "and I'm sure he'll be made comfortable. You need to stop worrying otherwise you'll make yourself ill"

"I'll be fine" I replied, smiling at him warmly "come on, let's get inside"

Peter and I made our way down to Pops's hospital room, seeing him sat up in bed…

"You look better than the last time we saw you" I proclaimed, shocked

"I feel it" he informed me as I kissed his cheek "but still not out of the woods yet. I've gotta have tests and scans yet"

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Some are just routine, but some are to do with the accident" he explained

I nodded my head in understanding, sitting down in the chair by his bedside, putting his bag on my knee… "Well I've brought you everything you asked for. It's all in here. Do you want me to unpack it?"

"Please, darling" he replied "how're things at home? How's Lexi?"

"All's good" I informed him as I stood up, beginning to unpack his suitcase "Lexi's good too. She's with Abi and Jay"

"Do you think you can bring her in to see me next time? I miss her" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Think she misses her Pops too. She keeps looking around the house expecting you to pop out of nowhere, doesn't she, Pete?"

He nodded his head in agreement… "And soon you will, I'm sure"

"I hope so, mate" he admitted "I hate being cooped up in here"

"It's the best place for you to be, Pops" I replied "but everyone sends their love"

He smiled at me warmly and squeezed my hand that was entwined with his…

PETER'S POV:

Lola and I made our way back to the Square as evening began to descend. Making our way to number 5 to pick up Lexi from Abi, I brushed my thumb over the back of her knuckle, smiling at her as she glanced at me… "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Liar" I sighed "talk to me, Lo"

"I just wish he could come home" she admitted "and what if these tests show something bad? What if he has to have surgery or something?"

"Don't think like that, not until we know the full situation. And if it does happen, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Me and you, I promise" I assured her

"You really mean that, don't you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as we stopped walking

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"I guess I'm still trying to get my head around the fact that this is a proper relationship, not just a fling" she admitted

"You wanna know something?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes. Smiling at her, I took her hand in mine, placing it on my heart… "You make my heart race, Lo. No one else has done that to me before, made me feel the way you do"

LOLA'S POV:

"_You make my heart race, Lo. No one else has done that to me before, made me feel the way you do…"_

I couldn't believe what Peter was saying to me, and as our eyes stayed locked and my hand stayed placed on his heart, both of us in a world of our own, I could actually feel his heart beating beneath my hand and that's when I knew for certain, this was something serious. Moving my hand away from his heart, I stepped forwards towards him and kissed him softly, sighing contentedly as he deepened it…

"C'mon, let's go and get our Lexi" I whispered as we pulled away, my forehead resting on his

"Our?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You're brilliant with her, Peter and she adores you"

**Cuteeeeeeeee, yes? **


	24. Chapter 24

"She's finally asleep" Lola sighed as she flopped down on the sofa next to me

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her shoulder… "Five minutes and then we'll get tidied up, yeah?"

"Nah, it can be left till we go to bed" she informed me, resting her head on my chest

LOLA'S POV:

The next morning was an early start, Peter having woken Lexi up accidentally when he was getting organised to go and open up the stall. Sighing heavily, I took her from his arms and brought her into bed with me, Peter kissing me softly, mouthing "sorry" as he left the bedroom…

"What's he like, eh, Lex?" I questioned, stroking my hand through her hair, both of us soon falling asleep again

Later on that morning I'd just dropped Lexi off with the childminder and made my way into the caf to get myself a coffee before heading to work, smiling as I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist from behind…

"You stink" I proclaimed, pushing Peter away from me

"Is it that bad?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I thought you were on the stall today?"

"I am, but I had to help Dad unload a delivery too" he admitted "hence why I stink of fish"

I smiled at him and leant up to kiss him softly… "If I were you, when you get the chance, I'd go home and have a shower. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Nodding his head in agreement, I handed Marie the money for my coffee and left the caf…

**I know it's only a short chapter but there'll be another one tonight when I get home from work hopefully! So Peter and Lola are starting to have teething troubles living together, Lola with him accidentally waking Lexi up and Peter with her untidiness, what's gonna happen next?**


	25. Chapter 25

"Alright there, Lo?" a voice asked as I sat in the caf that afternoon

"Hi" I sighed, wiping a hand over my face as I opened my eyes to see Jay stood opposite me

"What's wrong? Has this little Madam been keeping you awake?" he inquired, motioning to Lexi

I shook my head, signalling no… "Peter was awake at 4am this morning to open the stall. Ended up falling over in the dark and woke both Lexi and me up"

He smiled at me sympathetically and sat down opposite me… "How's the living together thing going? Apart from him waking you and Lex up?"

"Good, yeah" I informed him, smiling warmly

"Lo? Come on, this is me you're talking to. What's wrong?" he questioned

"I've never lived with a guy before except Pops. It's just taking some getting use to" I admitted

"Have you said anything to Peter about this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head, signalling no, handing Lexi her bottle off the table as she began to grizzle…

"Why?" he inquired

"I've already been having doubts about us. This'll just make things ten times worse" I explained

"Do you remember when Abi had her pregnancy scare?" he questioned "she and I didn't communicate, and I almost lost her. How would you feel if you lost Peter?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and sighed heavily… "You're right"

"Always am" he chuckled "I better be getting back. See you later, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as he left the caf…

"Hello, beautiful" Peter greeted Lexi and I as he walked into the house after work that evening

"Hi" I mirrored, smiling at him as I stood in the kitchen preparing dinner

"I was talking to Lexi" he informed me, kissing my cheek softly

"Charming, thanks" I replied, smirking at him "how was work?"

"Busy" he sighed "I'm shattered! Glad I don't have to be up tomorrow morning"

"You don't, why?" I questioned

"Dad's making Cindy look after it for the day. I'm helping him out at the restaurant. Don't have to be up till at least 8am" he explained

I smiled at him warmly… "After Lexi's gone to bed, do you think we could have a chat?"

"Is everything okay?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, just something I need to get off my chest" I admitted

"Okay. How about you finish off dinner and I'll get Lexi bathed?" he suggested

"That'd be great, thanks" I replied, kissing him softly

PETER'S POV:

After putting Lexi to bed I moved to sit on the sofa with Lola, wrapping her arm around my shoulder as she switched the TV off… "What's up, Lo?"

"I don't know how to say this because I know you think I'm having doubts about us and I'm not, I just, this, living together, it's taking some getting used to" she admitted

"How do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Sharing my personal space, Lexi and I getting woke up when you get up to go to the stall, that sorta thing" she explained

"Lo, you've been living with Billy for goodness knows how long" I sighed

"I know, but he's my Pops. It's different" she replied

"How?" I asked "I really don't get this, Lo"

"I can't explain it because I don't really know myself" she informed me "I'm sorry, Pete"

"So what're you saying? You want me to move out?" I inquired

"I think it'd be for the best, yeah" she admitted, biting down on her bottom lip nervously

"Right, well I'll pack my things and go then" I informed her, standing up

"Peter, wait" she begged "can you do it tomorrow when Lexi's up? I think she's coming down with a cold and I want her to get as much sleep as possible"

"Don't you worry, I won't wake her" I replied, making my way into the bedroom

LOLA'S POV:

I stood in the doorway of my bedroom as I watched Peter throw his things into the bag he'd brought with him. Zipping it up, he turned and looked at me…

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned

"Because I don't want you to go like this" I admitted

"How do you want me to go then?" he asked

"With a promise that we're okay" I informed him

"I thought everything was okay, Lo" he replied "and you weren't honest with me, again. How are we meant to have a relationship if we can't communicate? And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not like the other guys you've dated? I love you, and I know you love me too"

"Of course I love you" I sighed

"Then why can't you trust me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I whispered, bowing my head

"Exactly. I'll see you around" he informed me, making his way over to me, kissing my cheek as he left the room

Staying where I was watching Lexi sleep, I finally broke down in tears as the front door shut behind him…

**Sorry, please don't hate me, please don't hate me…**


	26. Chapter 26

LOLA'S POV:

Abi and I made our way down the market that morning, and as I shot a smile at Peter, he turned away from me, pretending he was busy which he wasn't. Sighing heavily, Abi stopped me as we reached The Vic…

"What's going on?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Peter and I broke up" I admitted

"Again? Why this time?" she asked

"It doesn't matter, Abs, it was for the best" I informed her "are we going to this playgroup or what?"

She sighed and nodded her head, beginning to walk off. Shooting one last look at Peter, I followed her…

"Lola, can I have a word?" Poppy questioned as Abi and I made our way out of the playgroup with Lexi later that afternoon

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll be back in a sec, Abs"

Abi nodded her head in understanding, Poppy and I making our way over to the phone box…

"What's the matter?" I asked "if you need me to cover for you, I can't"

"It's not that. Did you know you'd double-booked three customers this morning?" she inquired

"I did?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "You're lucky Sadie's away, Lola"

"My mind's just not been on the job" I admitted, sighing heavily

"I noticed" she replied "what's going on? Have you and Peter had a row?"

"I broke up with him" I informed her

"What? Why?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"It just wasn't working out" I admitted "was that everything? I'll see you later"

"Lola" she sighed "can I offer you some friendly advice?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, turning back to her…

"You've made a mistake. When you were with Peter, you were the happiest I've seen you in a long time, and now you're not with him, you're miserable. Same with Lexi" she informed me, motioning over to Abi who was struggling to settle a grizzly Lexi

"What do I do then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"If I were you I'd sort things out" she admitted "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, making my way back over to Abi… "If I come and get Lexi settled at yours, could you look after her for a couple of hours whilst I go and see Pops?"

"Lola" she sighed "I've got studying to do"

"Please, Abi, please, please, please, please, please" I begged

"Okay" she replied, smiling at me weakly

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

Arriving at Pops's hospital room, the nerves hit me immediately. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I stepped inside the room, smiling at him weakly as he looked over at me…

"What's going on?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I made my way over to him

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Why are you here on your own?" he inquired

"Peter's working" I informed him

"That I believe. Now what's wrong with you? Is Lexi sick?" he asked worriedly

"No, she's fine. Just a bit grizzly" I admitted

"Is she sleeping well?" he inquired

"Yeah" I replied

"And what about you?" he asked

I shook my head, signalling no…

"Is it something to do with Peter?" he questioned

"It would be if he was still living with us" I admitted

"Why isn't he?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"I broke things off" I informed him, swallowing a lump in my throat

"Lola" he sighed, running a hand over his face "why, darling?"

"I don't know" I admitted

"Do you regret it?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Then go and get him back" he proclaimed

"It's not that simple" I admitted

"Why isn't it?" he inquired

"It's just not. I'm gonna have to fight, and I'm not sure I can" I explained

"The Lola Pearce I know is a fighter. Look how much you fought to get Lexi back. You need to use that and go and get him back" he informed me "and I don't wanna see you back here until you do, okay?"

I arrived back in the Square an hour later, making my way to number 5…

"Hi, Lola" Lauren greeted me as I made my way up the steps to the front door

"Hi" I mirrored

"Are you going in?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "But it was actually you I wanted to chat to"

"Okay, what about?" she inquired, shutting the front door to behind her

"Peter" I informed her

"Yeah, Abi told me about you two. How's it going?" she questioned

"It's not" I admitted "we broke up"

"Why?" she asked

"I'm terrified" I informed her

"Of?" she inquired

"My feelings, the seriousness of the relationship, everything" I explained

"Lola, Peter's a great guy, one of the best" she informed me "and Abi told me he chose you over his family. He cares for people deeply but usually his family come first. The fact that he chose you and Lexi over his Dad, what does that tell you?"

"That he loves me" I whispered

"Exactly" she proclaimed "so what're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna get him back" I informed her, smiling warmly "thanks, Lauren"

"Atta girl" she chuckled "you're welcome. Are you off in?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes, moving up the steps and past her into the house, shutting the door behind me…

Later on that evening I was sat with Lexi on my knee, her facing me, playing with the buttons on the turned off TV…

"Mama" she whispered, continuing to do what she was doing

Picking up my phone, I stopped suddenly. I couldn't call Peter like I wanted to. What had I done? I could've ruined everything…

**So, has Lola really ruined everything or does she have a shot at getting Peter back?**


	27. Chapter 27

LOLA'S POV:

My day was going from bad to worse. I was meant to be working all day today and just my luck, Lexi had gotten ill again, and because of her meningitis scare when she was a baby, I couldn't take the risk. During my lunch break I went to pick her up from the childminder's but was having no luck finding someone to look after her for the afternoon. Making my way back up the market for the fifth time, trying to get Lexi settled, Peter stopped me…

"You've been up and down here five times, what's going on?" he questioned

"Lexi's ill" I informed him "and I need to get back to work. But no one's free to have her"

"Can you not take the afternoon off?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"We're short staffed as Poppy's off sick" I admitted "so no, not really. I need to keep this job. Peter, I don't suppose…"

"No, Lola" he replied, sighing heavily, running a hand over his face "you can't do this"

"Can't do what?" I asked

"You're gonna ask me to look after her. I can't. We're not together anymore" he sighed

"But she loves you" I proclaimed "please, Peter. And we need to talk anyway"

"About?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Tonight, if you say you'll look after Lexi?" I inquired

"Okay" he replied, pursing his lips together nervously

"Thank you" I stated, handing him the key to the house before kissing Lexi goodbye and rushing off

PETER'S POV:

It was nearing 6pm and Lexi had been asleep since 3pm. Hearing the door open and close, I began to pull my shoes on, getting ready to leave…

"Can I not even offer you a thank you cup of tea?" Lola questioned as she walked in

"I should really go" I informed her, standing up

"Peter, please. I need to tell you some things" she admitted

"Like what?" I questioned

"Sit down and I'll make us a cup of tea. And then we'll talk?" she suggested

Nodding my head in agreement, I sat back down, watching Lola as she moved around the kitchen…

LOLA'S POV:

I smiled weakly at Peter as I made my way back into the living room, our cups of tea in hand. Handing his to him, I sat down next to him, taking a sip of it…

"I thought you wanted to talk…?" Peter questioned after a few minutes silence

"I'm just wondering where to begin" I admitted

"How about at the beginning?" he suggested

I inhaled and exhaled a breath… "My childhood wasn't brilliant. I was in and out of care until I was 15 years old, and then Pops adopted me and I moved here and it was the best thing for me, I can see that now. I was a right little brat to start off with, rebelling against everything he asked of me and told me to do. I didn't follow rules very well because I was so used to being bossed around and I was fed up of it. Not long after I had Lexi a girl I used to be friends with in the care home started hanging about around here, and she was such a cow. It makes me angry even thinking about it, but she was right, I did get lucky. I got lucky when I got adopted and I got lucky when I had you"

Peter smiled at me weakly and entwined his hand with mine, rubbing his thumb across my knuckle…

"Since Pops, I've found it easier to trust people, but not boys and that's because they've only ever wanted one thing from me, and with you, it was so different and I wasn't used to that. You didn't just want the sex part of it, you wanted me, and you wanted Lexi too. Since I've had her, when guys have found out I've had a child they've been like "no thanks" but you're different, and I'm just not used to it and if I think about it, I'm scared you'll run when the going gets tough. I can't do that, Peter"

"I'm not gonna run away, Lo, I promise. Even if we're not together" he assured me

"When I slept with Ben, it was for a bet. A bet that I could turn him" I sighed "I know that's pathetic but I never expected to have the best thing in my life happen. When she was taking away from me I was inconsolable. I didn't want her to go through what I went through in care, but when Phil found out she was his granddaughter, he started to become a part of her life and I was thankful for that, but then she got hurt anyway. Phil had to show the social services that she had a stable environment, and he used Sharon to show that, and he and I had a custody battle over her. I know she's young and she probably won't remember any of it but when I used to have supervised visits with her, it was almost as if she didn't recognise me, and that broke me"

I looked at Peter. There was nothing he could say but continue to hold my hand…

"Y'know, sometimes I feel like such a failure as a mother, especially when she was taken away from me. That's why I've been determined to get my life back on track, get a good, stable job, get some qualifications behind me, get a good boyfriend" I admitted. Turning my head to him, he smiled at me warmly…

"I want her to have a man in her life" I continued "she needs a guy, we both need a guy who can protect us and love us"

"Lo, I don't wanna be substitute Dad. If that's all you want me for then I should go" he sighed

"No, it's not" I proclaimed

"I want you to want me for you, not just for Lexi" he admitted

Pursing my lips together nervously, I moved towards him and pressed my lips against his… "You wanna know one thing I am sure of?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

"That I love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored, pressing his lips against mine softly

Smiling at him warmly, I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly as his arm wrapped around my shoulder…


	28. Chapter 28

LOLA'S POV:

I'd asked Peter to stay the night and he'd agreed. Waking up to him the next morning started my morning off extremely well, securing a huge smile on my face. Running my hand across his cheek, brushing my thumb over his lip, giggling as his mouth opened and he bit down on my thumb gently… "Morning"

"Morning" he mirrored. His sleep-addled voice was seriously the best thing ever…

"How did you sleep?" I inquired, snuggling closer to him, the cold hitting me suddenly

"Like a log" he informed me "yourself?"

"Same" I replied "last night's activities wore me out"

He smirked at me and kissed my lips softly… "Me too. What time do you have to be in work?"

"I'm not sure yet" I admitted "I said I'd ring Sadie when I see how Lexi is when she wakes up"

"I've got a suggestion" he informed me

"Okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"How about you go to work and I'll look after Lexi?" he inquired

"You'd do that for me?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "It was only last night you were saying about how you wanted a stable job with qualifications. You're not gonna get that if you keep having to take days off, are you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "Thank you"

"You're welcome. How about you jump in the shower and I'll sort us some breakfast?" he suggested

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him softly as I climbed out of bed "stop staring, Pete"

"I'm not" he informed me

"Course not" I chuckled, turning back to face him as I wrapped my dressing gown around me

PETER'S POV:

Lexi woke up not long after Lola had left the room to shower. Making my way back into the bedroom after hearing her chattering to herself, I smiled as she held her arms out to me. Picking her up, I made my way into the kitchen, placing her in her highchair before continuing to make breakfast…

LOLA'S POV:

Standing in the doorway opposite Lexi and Peter made me want to make my way back inside and snuggle up on the sofa with them both… "You both look adorable"

"Thanks" he chuckled "now will you go?"

"Okay" I replied "make sure she has a bath. She really needs a bath. There's a new bottle of the No More Tears shampoo under the sink in the bathroom if you run out. I'll see you both tonight"

"Lola, we'll be fine. Just go" he sighed

"Okay, I'm going. Bye, baby" I stated, kissing Lexi's cheek "and bye, you"

"Bye" he mirrored, kissing my lips softly "say bye to Mummy, Lexi"

I turned back to them as I reached the top of the steps, smiling widely as Peter was holding Lexi's hand, making it wave to me…

PETER'S POV:

Later on that afternoon Lexi was having an afternoon nap and I was tidying away her toys from the morning that she'd been playing with when I heard the door open and close. Standing up and turning to face the living room door, I smiled as Lola walked into the living room…

"You're back early?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Powercut at the salon" she informed me "Sadie's trying to get an electrician out now but she's not having much luck so she sent us home. Where's Lexi?"

"Down for an afternoon nap" I replied "so we've got the afternoon to ourselves?"

"For now" she stated, flopping down on the sofa, me flopping next to her "what do you wanna do?"

"I can think of a few things" I informed her, turning my head towards her, pressing my lips against the skin of her neck "what do you say?"

"Mm" she moaned softly, a smile appearing on my lips as I felt one of her hands wrap around my neck

LOLA'S POV:

I wound my arms around Peter's neck, pulling his head up, capturing his lips in mine. Changing my position so my back was now against the sofa cushions, him hovering over me, I moaned as he let his crotch ground against mine purposely…

"Please" I breathed against his lips

"Please what?" he questioned, biting down on my bottom lip softly

"You know what" I replied, lifting my hips up to push against his, a smile on my face as he groaned

Pressing his lips to mine again, I ran my hands down his back, pulling at the hem of his t-shirt, smiling as he pulled it off his body and threw it to the floor. Unbuttoning the tunic I was wearing, I arched my back so he could pull it down my arms. I bit down on my bottom lip softly as his lips moved from mine and began their descent down my neck. Reaching for him, I moved my hands down to his jeans, unbuttoning them, giggling as he kicked them off his legs. Doing the same to my work trousers, I sighed as his mouth began to press kisses to my stomach…

PETER'S POV:

Lola's hips bucked appreciatively as I kissed her through her knickers. Looking up at her, I smiled, seeing her eyes were shut and her teeth were attached to her bottom lip. Pulling away, her eyes didn't open, and I knew she was anticipating the next move. Pushing her panties to the side, I ran my tongue up the length of her opening, her hips bucking appreciatively again. I took her clit into my mouth, sucking gently on it, swirling my tongue around the sensitive nub. Smiling as I heard her begin to moan, I placed my hands on her waist, holding her hips down as I pushed my tongue into her body…


	29. Chapter 29

"What're you doing?" Peter asked me the next morning as I walked out of my bedroom that morning, phone in hand

"Lexi's got a temperature" I informed him "I'm gonna ring the doctors and see if I can get her an appointment"

"And then what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "you're gonna ring in sick?"

"I'm gonna have to" I admitted "no-one else can look after her"

"What about me?" he inquired

"What about the stall?" I asked

"Some things are more important" he informed me "so why don't you finish getting yourself ready for work and I'll ring the doctors?"

"What would I do without you, eh?" I asked, winding my arms around his neck

He smiled at me warmly and kissed me softly, shooing me back into the bedroom…

PETER'S POV:

Later on that morning, Lexi and I arrived home from the doctors having being told she had chickenpox. Placing her buggy by the door, I carried her into the living room, placing her in her playpen whilst I rang Lola who I knew would be on her lunch…

"Hey, how did it go?" she asked as she picked up the phone

"The doctor says she's got chickenpox" I informed her "they've given her some cream to be rubbed onto her three times a day"

"Thanks" she sighed "I've been worrying all morning"

"Well now there's no need" I replied "everything's fine. She's fast asleep and I'm gonna make a start on our dinner soon"

"What're we having?" she inquired

"Wait and see" I informed her "see you later. Love you"

"See you later. Love you too" she mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

LOLA'S POV:

"So things are going good between you and Peter, are they?" Poppy asked as she changed the towels

"Yeah, they're good thanks" I informed her "we're really happy"

"It's nice to see that smile on your face 24/7" she admitted

"It's nice to have more than one reason to smile" I replied

Later on that evening, I made my way back to the house. Shutting the front door behind me, I hung my coat and handbag up. As I was about to make my way into the living room, I heard noises coming from the bathroom. Moving towards the ajar door, I peeked inside and saw Lexi happily splashing about in the bath, Peter with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, crouched at the side watching her…

"This looks cosy" I admitted as I made my way in, shutting the door to behind me

"Hi" he greeted me, kissing me softly as I joined him by the side of the bath

"Hi" I mirrored, smiling warmly as he pulled away "and how's my beautiful girl, eh?"

Lexi smiled at me and continued to splash. Twenty minutes later, her cream had been applied and she was dressed and in bed…

"Something smells amazing" I proclaimed as I sat in the living room, my feet propped up on the coffee table

"Homemade Chinese" Peter informed me "everything made from scratch"

"That must've taken forever" I admitted

"It did, but I think you're worth it" he replied, kissing me softly as he made his way into the room, two plates in hand "bon appetite"


	30. Chapter 30

"No, no way" I proclaimed

"What? Why?" Peter questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Your Dad hates me, that's why" I informed him

"He doesn't hate you. He wouldn't have invited you to dinner if he did" he replied

"I can think of a dozen reasons why he's invited me to dinner" I admitted

"Such as?" he inquired

"To mock me, to judge me, to put me down, to make me snap so that I look like an idiot in front of you. Need I go on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I promise I'll keep the peace, Lo. Just come, and show my Dad we're serious about this, about us, please" he begged, winding his arms around my waist

"What do I get if I do say I'll come?" I asked

"Plenty more of this" he informed me, capturing his lips with mine, a moan escaping my lips as he slid his tongue into my mouth

"I'm on the verge of saying yes" I admitted, smirking at him as he pulled away

"How much more convincing do you need?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're not stupid, Peter. You figure it out" I replied

Capturing his lips with mine again a couple of minutes later, I felt my back hit the wall. Moaning lowly in my throat as he pushed his body against mine, his lips pulled from mine and he started to press kisses to my neck, his fingers unbuttoning my tunic from work as he went…

PETER'S POV:

If someone were to walk in now, God knows what they'd think. Smiling up at Lola as I lifted her legs to drape on my shoulders, her hands fisted in my hair, her eyes shut as I ran my hand over her panty covered mound…

LOLA'S POV:

"Will I do?" I asked, making my way out of my bedroom

Peter smiled widely at me, nodding his head… "You look amazing"

"I'm not sure about that" I replied, straightening the lapels of his shirt "but thanks"

"No, you really do" he assured me, kissing me softly

I smiled warmly at him and grabbed my handbag from the chair… "Let's get this hell over with then, shall we?"

Rolling his eyes at me, he nodded his head, signalling yes, taking my hand, both of us leaving the house…

**Sorry I've not updated in a long time, guys, but I'm back. How will dinner at the Beale house go?**


	31. Chapter 31

PETER'S POV:

"Can you promise me something, Denise?" I asked as she and I stood in the kitchen

"I can try, darling. What is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Can you try and rein my Dad in when he starts sniping at Lo? She's nervous as it is and wants to make a good impression, but you know what he's like" I explained

"I'll try my best for you, darling" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"Thank you" I sighed, kissing her cheek as I picked up mine and Lola's beer bottles

LOLA'S POV:

"Shouldn't your Dad be back by now?" I asked Peter as I took a sip of my beer

"Yeah but there's been some sort of crisis at the restaurant" he informed me "he won't be long though. You gonna come sit down?"

Nodding my head, signalling yes, I moved to sit down on the sofa, him sitting on the arm of the chair, a conversation between me, him, Lucy and Cindy starting…

"Sorry I'm late" Ian proclaimed as he walked in half-an-hour later

"Everything okay at the restaurant, Dad?" Peter inquired

"Yep" he replied "right, shall we get dinner on the table? I'm starving"

Holding out his hand to me as he stood up, Peter pulled me up and led me to the dinner table, sitting down next to me…

"Do you want a glass of wine, Lola?" Denise asked as she started to pour glasses for everyone

"No thanks" I replied "just an orange juice please. I'm picking Lexi up after this"

"Where is she tonight?" Ian questioned as Peter handed him his plate to put some meat on

"She's with Abi for a couple of hours" I informed him, taking a sip of my orange juice

Nodding his head in understanding, he took my plate from me, handing it back to me a couple of moments later…

"How's work at the salon going, Lola?" Denise questioned as we all ate dinner

"Really good thanks" I admitted "I don't get the same amount of hours every week but it's a job and that's what matters"

"Do you ever think about going to college?" Ian inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Sometimes, yeah. It's a thought for when Lexi starts school" I replied

"What about your childminder? Does she not look after her full days?" he questioned

"Once a week, yeah" I informed him "she has her children to consider too, though"

Nodding his head in understanding, he went back to eating his meal, Peter entwining his hand with mine under the table…

PETER'S POV:

After helping Lola put her coat on and saying our goodbyes, we made our way out of the house, walking hand-in-hand across to number 5 to pick up Lexi…

"So it wasn't so bad, was it?" I questioned

"Only because Denise stopped him from sniping" she sighed "he hates me, Peter"

"He doesn't hate you" I replied, stroking my thumb across her knuckle soothingly

"Why's he always making digs at me then?" she inquired

"That's just him" I admitted "he's always been like that. There's no changing him, Lo"

"Good job I'm not the one dating him then, isn't it?" she asked, smirking at me as she turned to face me as we waited for Abi to answer the door

Nodding my head, signalling yes in agreement, I kissed her softly…

"Lovely, guys" Abi proclaimed "how was dinner?"

"Good thanks" Lola replied "how's Lexi been?"

"Good as gold. She's in there, all ready to go" she informed us, motioning to the living room

LOLA'S POV:

"Are you gonna stay tonight?" I asked Peter as I made my way out of my bedroom after putting Lexi to bed

"Do you want me to stay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

**What now? Running out of ideas, guys…**


	32. Chapter 32

PETER'S POV:

"Peter, what happened?" I heard David ask as I regained consciousness

"I don't know" I admitted

"We should get you to a hospital" he sighed

"No, no" I proclaimed, wincing as I tried to stand up "can you just take me to Lola, my girlfriend please?"

LOLA'S POV:

"Shall we go and see who that is? Shall we?" I suggested, cooing over Lexi as we made our way to the front door that afternoon. What I saw next shocked me. David holding a bloodied, battered and bruised Peter up…

"What the hell happened?" I questioned as David helped Peter into the house

"I don't know, he won't tell me" he admitted, laying him down on the sofa

"Peter, talk to me" I begged, putting Lexi into her playpen "what happened to you?"

"It's nothing, honestly" he replied

"Nothing? You've been beaten to a pulp and you say that's nothing? Where's your money belt? Were you mugged?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He shook his head, signalling no…

"Were you attacked?" I inquired "Peter, just tell me, please"

"Carl" he whispered, his eyes opening to look into mine "it was Carl"

"Carl who?" David asked, raising an eyebrow at me as I glanced up at him

"No-one" I informed him "thank you for bringing him here but you can go now"

"Peter?" he inquired

"Lola's right, thank you but you can go now" he replied

"Let me know if you need anything" he informed us both, leaving the house

"Why the hell did Carl do this to you?" I inquired, standing up and making my way into the kitchen to organise some things to get him patched up with

"I asked him not to force my Dad into giving evidence" he replied

"About the car crash?" I questioned

"Yeah" he admitted "he didn't see Max tampering with the brakes. Carl forced him into keeping quiet so that his debt would be cleared"

"We've got to go to the police" I proclaimed, making my way back over to him

"We can't" he sighed "they'll send my Dad to prison"

"But we can't let Carl get away with blackmail and assault" I replied "anything could've happened to you. Imagine if David hadn't of found you, you could've been there for hours"

"We're not going to the police, Lo, end of" he informed me

PETER'S POV:

Lola began to clean my cuts and clean the blood from my face in silence, annoyed with the fact that I'd said no to going to the police. I wasn't about to risk my Dad going to jail…

"How're you gonna explain this to your Dad and Denise then?" she questioned

"I'll think of something" I informed her

Sighing heavily, she shot me an unreadable look and went back to cleaning me up…

LOLA'S POV:

Peter was staying at mine that night, needing the night to decide what to tell his Dad and Denise. Waking up in the middle of the night, glancing at the clock, seeing it said 3am, I tiptoed out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around my body, making my way out of the room, shutting the door behind me. Sitting down at the kitchen table, I placed my head into my hands, I began to cry…

PETER'S POV:

I woke up in the night to find Lola wasn't lying next to me. Looking up, I saw Lexi was fast asleep and that the bedroom door was ajar. Pulling my t-shirt over my head, I made my way out of the room, my heart breaking as I saw Lola sat in tears at the kitchen table…

"I'll go to the police" I informed her, her head shooting up at the sound of my voice

"You will?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"What changed your mind?" she inquired

"Seeing you just now" I admitted "I hate seeing you upset, and knowing I'm the reason that you're crying, it kills me"

"What if your Dad goes to jail?" she questioned "are you gonna end up hating me if that's the case?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "When the police see what Carl did to me, he's not gonna have a leg to stand on. As for my Dad, I hope he'll just get a caution"

"And if he doesn't?" she asked

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it" I replied

"Yeah?" she inquired

"Yeah" I informed her "are you gonna come back to bed?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, holding her hand out to me which I gladly took, leading her back into the bedroom…


	33. Chapter 33

"Are you sure this is something you wanna do on your own?" I asked Peter the next morning

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I need to"

"Okay" I replied, smiling at him reassuringly "it'll be fine. Good luck. Call me when you're done?"

He nodded his head again, signalling yes, kissing me softly… "Go to work"

"What about Lexi?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I'll drop her at the childminder's before I go" he informed me

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him gently once again, smiling at him apologetically as my lips caught his cut "I love you, remember that"

He smiled at me warmly and brushed his lips against mine again… "Go, or you're gonna be late"

PETER'S POV:

I stood outside the police station later that morning. Ever since I'd seen Lola cry, I knew what I had to do. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way inside…

"How can I help you, Sir?" an officer behind the reception desk asked

"I'd like to report someone please" I informed him

"Okay. Take a seat and I'll get someone to come and take your statement as soon as possible" he replied

Nodding my head in understanding, I sat down on one of the chairs, wincing as my ribs protested the movement…

"It looks like quite a nasty beating you took, Mr. Beale" an officer sighed as I was led into an interview room

"Yeah" I replied, sighing heavily

"Do you know who did it?" he questioned

"Carl White" I informed him as I sat down

"Ah, he's very well known to us" he chuckled "is this all he's done to you?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "He's been blackmailing my Dad into telling the court that he saw Max tampering with the brakes on his car. He didn't, though, and now he's got my Dad running scared trying to protect his family"

"Right. And how long has this been going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"A couple of months, since the crash" I replied

"And why didn't you come forward sooner?" he questioned

"I was scared. Scared of what might happen to me, to my girlfriend, to my family" I admitted

"And what convinced you to come forward now?" he inquired

"Last night I saw my girlfriend crying about the situation" I explained "and it killed me. I knew I had to, damn the consequences"

"She's a lucky lady, Mr. Beale" he replied "I'll just go and get your statement photocopied and then we'll just need your autograph"

LOLA'S POV:

"Lola, you've been on cloud nine all day" Sadie sighed as I sat at the reception desk

"Sorry" I replied, smiling at her apologetically

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to the customers you've messed up on" she stated "what's going on, eh?"

"It's Peter" I admitted "he's at the police station reporting something today, and I'm really nervous for him"

"What's he reporting if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"He was assaulted last night" I informed her "and he's in a pretty bad way, but he won't go to the hospital or anything, that he's adamant about. I'm just scared, that's all"

"It's okay to be scared" she assured me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder "how about you go and do some cleaning upstairs? Think you can manage that?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Sadie"


End file.
